


Heavenly Thrones and Hollow Crowns

by AnnaCipactli12



Series: Hearts Beneath the Ocean [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Reign (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: Five-shot -The fifth installment in 'Hearts'. The King of England is dying and his brother's health is failing. With everything at stake, he makes a fateful decision that could change the course of history, unaware that his sisters have also been made plans. As everyone races to the finish line, the question that is on those in the middle of this race is: Who will be brave enough to knock sense into these players' head before their quest for power takes away what they loved the most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from Star Wars a nd The Crown. Those of you who love the first fandom will notice that and the latter in chapter 2. Meanwhile, I leave you with chapter one. Enjoy and please review!

_"Touch my mouth and hold my tongue_  
I will never be your chosen  
I will be whole, safe and tucked away  
you will not tempt me ...  
pull on my flesh was just too strong ...  
because when I open my body I breath a lie ...  
I will never wear your broken crown."  
 **~Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons**

_"Do you know what the realm? A lie we agreed to tell each other over and over until we forget that it is a lie."_

**_~Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish in Game of Thrones s. 3_ **

Elizabeth raced the fields of her new home. After many years, she hadn’t reconciled herself with the fact she had married and was living in a new land. _It should be Mary._ Her sister was growing worse and worse, and part of it had to do with Tommen and her inability to control those around her. _As her mother did_ -Elizabeth thought.  
_Mary would love it here._ Growing up, it was said that she would marry a foreign prince and live there as a guest in his court until she came of age and consummated their wedding. If her mother had a son, she probably would have. But it didn’t happen that way so stop thinking of what-ifs -Bess chided herself.

Her eldest stepson reached her seconds later. His laughter broke her chain of thought. He and his siblings had come to see Bess as their new mother, while his aunt and the wild Lady Mormont, still thought she was weak and suited for “Northern life”. _Idiots. They do not know Tudor women._ It was why she hated women who bragged on about their muscular constitution, and holding themselves in higher standards than their sisters because they’d chosen to live like men.  
Bess respected them, but she had no respect for their judge of character. And where North women were concerned, especially Northern noblewomen, they were fools.  
Through her last stepmother she had learned a great deal about the power a woman could wield by appearing obedient and winning others over through her smile. That is how I have won them over -Bess thought, thinking to her children and the people of the North. I won them over -not by the sword- but by my smile and my beauty.

In a way Mary was right. In a way. We are Tudors and once we set our minds to something, we make it come true. But what her sister didn’t know was that there were other ways to make your dreams come true. Ways that didn’t have to involve instilling fear in others or reminding them of your lineage. She made Jon do whatever she wanted using pillow talk. Her cousin-in-law and Lady Mormont thought that it undermined her authority, but on the contrary. It made her powerful. Women who didn’t acknowledge their femininity became weak and Elizabeth was determined not to be weak.

People had taken a liking to her and compared her to the classical goddess of ancient Greece, with some going so far as to say she was Persephone, with her story having a happy ending unlike Persephone who was the unwilling spouse to the god of the dead after he kidnapped her. Jon was cold to those he didn’t trust, which happened to be most people, but to his loved ones, he was the most charismatic man they met. The Starks were cold and unyielding. They were that way due to what they had experienced and lost at the hands of the Lannisters. It seemed ironic that now her niece (God willing) was on her path to become her stepson, Eddard’s future spouse.

 _One day she will take my place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms._ Kathryn was an exceptional young lady and her parents -especially her mother- were doing her a great disservice by holding her back. She had sent ambassador after ambassador to convince her parents but to no avail.  
Eddard had written to her for over two years and in that short period of time he had become enchanted by her. Bess thought it impossible to fall in love with someone so quickly but Eddard said that she was special. Why? She didn't try to decipher. Ned was a fierce fighter like his namesake and his father, but also a sensitive soul like his mother and he loved to learn new things. The way Kathryn wrote to her also told Bess that this something mutual.

She had to find a way to get her niece here. She was not going to let her go down in history as another unhappy Tudor girl. The things that she and her sister had suffered, were things her niece didn’t need to experience.

As an experienced horse-woman, her guards could barely keep up with her, and those included the well trained wolf-girls (as Elizabeth loved to call them) of Arya’s personal regiment. “Your Grace, you must slow down. This is dangerous territory. Our lordship instructed you not to go this far.”

“His lordship is the King of this realm and when Her Grace, Daenerys Targaryen dies, he will become King of this whole continent and I will be his Queen and who do you think will command your lady’s regiment?” They looked at one another and opened their mouth to respond, but closed them when they saw the fire in Elizabeth’s eyes.

Eddard held back his laughter but their female companions didn't miss the wicked glint in his eyes. He turned to Bess, hoping she'd show them more of that fiery Tudor temper and thank the gods! For he was not disappointed.

In an angry voice she told them: “You are right though; we should return and as soon as we do I will talk to my lord husband to replace you with more competent ones.”

“You do not have to do that, Your Grace. We were just following our lady’s orders.” One of them said as she turned her horse around and headed back to the castle. She turned to face them. “Good, because I won’t have to hear your mistress whine or as she call it, demand along with that other she-wolf how it is not my right, even though it is, that I should dismiss you. But if you speak out in that way to me again, I will make sure that you are dismissed and I guarantee that no amount of protest from Lady and Captain Stark will save you.”

If looks could kill, they’d be dead already. It was good to have people love you, but even better to have your rivals cower. She barely acknowledged Arya Stark when she got back despite her stepson greeting her in his usual manner before going to train with his friends. It wasn't until the she-wolf cleared her throat that Elizabeth brought herself to acknowledge her. “Oh, I am sorry I missed you there lady Stark but I get so excited every time I see something beautiful and just right now my seamstress has presented me with a new dress that I can’t take my eyes off, that it is so hard to concentrate on menial details.”

If looks could kill, they could but Arya’s paled in comparison to Bess whose eyes flared with a greater intensity. “You are Queen of the North, you must act as one.”

“You are right, lady Arya, I am but I am also a Tudor and as such I represent an era of change. Kingdoms that stay the same do not move forward and you forget yourself before your betters. Now, I believe it is customary for subjects to show their Queen the respect that is owed to her.” Her lips curved upward into a closed smile, waiting patiently for her and her new trainees to bow.

They did and at great cost because the minute they did, Lyanna Mormont saw it and protested their weakness.

“Do not be so hard on her lady Mormont, you should do the same. Ruling lady or not, you are Jon’s subject and I am your Queen.” She said, sitting down in the chair she had ordered to be fashioned just for her. 

“So you say.” The ever loud-mouthed young woman said.

Bess gave her a greater smile, then chuckled. “You Northern noblewomen are a real treat. Have you ever had the stain of bastardry and please my lady don’t go on saying that you have because being a bastard in the North is not the same as being a bastard in England. I had to commune with the poorest of people. My sister and I didn’t have anyone for a long time until my father decided to take your sire’s offer seriously. You are jealous of me because were it not for me, you would be standing in my place but would the South ever accept a daughter of a wildling who is only half noble? Do not answer because we both know the answer. They had to suffer under the would-have-been Queen, Rhaenyra and before her, the Conqueror’s sister-wife, Visenya; they don’t have to suffer under another lady who resents her gender and does nothing better but dress in armor, suspecting everyone and talking over anyone.”

“Are you finished?” 

“No, I am just getting started." Elizabeth said.

She rose from her seat. "Now bow, kneel and get out of my sight because one word out of your lips means a greater one from mine and I assure you lady Mormont” she got closer to her, walking past Arya and her trainees. “this Queen’s bark hurts more than your bite so do not dare to test my limits, because remember who is my father and bastard or not, I am the lion’s cub and I have dragon’s blood in my veins.”

Lady Mormont, known for her scowl was unable to scowl for long as Bess’ last sentence had the desired effect on her. Giving Bess an angry nod, she turned around and left.

That night when Jon asked her about lady Mormont, Bess told him that she had important things to attend to at Bear Island. “She’s left three guards with us and you know what they say about men from Bear Island, every one of them fights like ten good men.”

“I know. I remember when Sansa and I met her. You do not have to lie to me.”

“Arya told you?” Bess asked him pushing the covers closer to her.

“She did not have to. I saw lady Mormont exiting as I arrived to Winterfell. Her look told me everything. She is a good ally. She helped Winterfell win the war against the White Walkers and take on the last Lannister remnants.”

“I don’t question her loyalty to you but as your Queen she owes me respect as well.”

“Things are not like in England, Elizabeth.”

“Don’t you think I know that? But the precepts are still the same. If you are royal, you are owed respect.” She said. “She is proud of her lineage but so am I and for someone who hasn’t fought a war, I have come to understand the commons’ plight far better than they have.”

“Lord Tyrion used to say that we were among the fortunate few to be born where we were and that it was no reason to feel guilty, nor think higher of ourselves. I do not think I am better than them but I am aware of who I am and as their King, I know what it is better for them.”

“Nobody is disputing that but if things stay the same then they will rise up the way the dirty urchins rose up against the mad queen during the time of the High Sparrow. All they need is one more proud noble and everything you worked for will be destroyed.” Bess said then added: “I too have seen what disaffected urchins do. My father and his siblings along with my grandmother were nearly wiped out by them when they mobilized against my grandfather; I nearly experienced the same when people in the North rose up against him. They called themselves pilgrims. Abroad their movement was known as the Pilgrimage of Grace. They were pilgrims alright and in their belief in the Almighty, they would not have hesitated to kill us all, including my sister and my brother who had yet to be born.”

“This is different.”

“It is not. It is exactly the same.” Elizabeth said hotly.

“It is, Elizabeth and before you argue how is the child?” He asked in his usual seriousness but his eyes held the same joy as when she gave birth to their first child, a girl she named Anne after her mother. Since he had sons he was not troubled by the birth of another girl. A girl was just as useful as a boy -if not more in this case because with her mother having ties to the English royal family, he could use her to form a powerful alliance with neighboring realms.

“He is fine.” Elizabeth assured him.

“I hope you do not use the same astrologer. Last time he made you think that you were giving birth to a boy, this could produce the same results.” He could still remember Elizabeth’s disappointment, saying she was sorry while smiling down at their daughter so she would not trouble her little princess. But Jon reminded her that it was a good thing. “We already have Princes and you are still young.” Similar yet different to what her father had told her mother after she had given birth to her. Yet she wanted to have a son, not just to prove herself to the world but to herself that she capable of doing so.

“With seers it is a question of hit and miss and this is different. I know him, he used to teach me and my brother.”

“So he is an educated charlatan.”

“He is not. Doctor John Dee is his name and you will know when you see him that I am right.”

But Jon wasn’t, although he feigned he was in public. John Dee was an educated man for sure but in his view no different than the other astrologer Bess hired. He was too worried with matters abroad however to care about his wife’s new man. Bess had told him of her suspicions regarding her sister and so had her ambassador. If that woman was anything like the mad Queen, Jon had to be prepared. Just because she was still on good terms with his wife didn’t mean that they could convince her to send her eldest daughter to them to marry his son, Eddard.

“How well do you trust your educated charlatan?”

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll back her eyes. “I trust him with my life.” He had proven to her on many occasions and unlike most of Jon’s noble subjects, he valued her intellect.

“Tell him to send a letter to others you trust in England who are close to your brother. If he doesn’t listen, then they should move to your eldest nephew and tell him that if he cares for lady Kathryn, he will send her to where she will be safe.”

Bess nodded and sent in Doctor Dee after Jon left, giving him his instructions.  


	2. Of Unions and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mary continues plotting, Philip gives her a piece of information which motivates her even more while Jaime and Tyrion also find themselves more determined to put a stop to it. In the middle of this, are Mary and Tommen's offspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed from last chapter a time jump. There is a mini time jump here as well since chapter 1.

_"You really think it is honor keeping the realm together? It is fear! Fear and blood!"_   
**_~Robert (I) Baratheon in Game of Thrones, season 1._ **

“Did you ever see the white walkers, father?” His second son, Jasper, asked him sitting down in front of him. His older brother no longer visited the mansion as often he did, so it was up to him and his siblings to keep his parents’ company. _Though our mother hardly seems to care anymore._ She only cared for his fraternal twin, Kathryn and his younger brother, John. And of course, the Duke.

His older brother didn’t care about the humiliations their mother had to endure every time the Duke left. How he made her cry or called her ‘stupid’ and ‘useless’. _They are more alike than they think_. Jasper hoped that his brother could look past his own resentments and see his mother for the bright woman that she was. She wasn’t evil. Though her acts made it appear like she was. She was the way she was because of what she had experienced at her father’s court and at his father’s hands. _If only they saw her, the way we did._ By ‘we’ he referred to himself and his younger siblings.

“I did.” Tommen answered his son.

“Were they truly terrifying?”

“Yes, they were. At first glance they looked like rotting white corpses. Easy to defeat but unlike the tales from the Caribbean where the walking dead are easily defeated with a shot to their heads by an arrow or a sword thrust to them, the only way to defeat these ones was by pulverizing every one of them.”

“So … that is how the war was won then? The Long Night. Daenerys’ dragons burned them all down.”

“Yes, they did.” Tommen said and a distant look crossed his eyes.

“Did you witness the big fight?”

“I did.” Tommen said sadly. “But it was not just one. There were many. A lot of people died, including some of the men your grandfather sent.”

“Grandfather did say something about that but he never went into big detail. The Lord Protector did and he told me that he was there, he said that you killed one of the Night’s King generals. He said that was what commended you to him, what convinced him to marry you to mother.”

“There were other reasons. My lineage but that was the main reason.”

“How exciting! I want to be part of a great war like that someday and have people remember me the way they will remember you and my older brother.”

“You will get to see many wars, son. There is always one to be fought in this world.” _This wretched world_ -he wanted to say. His mouth twisted, remembering how that general turned to icicles. It was my first kill, but not my last. It was at that moment that he felt nothing. He could see himself, a young man, struck with disbelief as he grabbed the Valyrian sword from the dead soldier’s hand and struck more and then upon hearing his mother’s screams, he started to laugh madly. Rushing up the steps of the Red Keep he yelled _“Here I am! Kill me! What are you waiting for?”_ But death’s cold embrace never came so it was up to him once more to choose. This time his mother would not be there to stop him. But just as he was about to take one step into the fiery and cold abyss, Daenerys’ biggest beast, the black one she called Drogon, stopped him. Drogon flapped his wings. It sent a wind that drove him backwards. He landed on his back, on top of the cushions from his bed that flew his way. He cried in outrage. He asked the Dragon Queen after the war was over and she crowned herself Queen “Why?” but he got no response just a pitiful look following by a sympathetic smile from his uncle and father.

Jasper’s next question broke his chain of thought. “But will I ever be part of a great one like the one you fought?”

“I hope not. I saw too much death and unnatural things that no man or woman should ever see and that I hope you and your siblings never get to see. There will be wars. There is always a war to be fought but these wars will be fought between men -the way it should be, not between mystical things from other worlds.”

“But-“

“Son, it is okay to desire glory. When I was your age, I wished to be greater than my tyrannical brother and as great as my adoptive father, Robert the First Baratheon, but we are who we are. I got my chance for glory and I learned to be careful for what you wish for, just as you will find out when you get your chance. War is not great, it is horrible.” Tommen said with a note of finality. His tone turned softer seeing his son’s disappointment. “I know you yearn for more but as my second son, believe me you will get plenty of action. I have seen you train and you have certainly progressed. One day, you will earn your place along Edward, the Black Prince, Edward III and even your Lannister ancestors.”

“Like grandpa Jaime?” Jasper asked eagerly with a cocky smile that reminded him of his brother before he became a monster.

Tommen forced himself to smile. “Yes, like your grandfather, Ser Jaime Lannister.” He quickly changed the subject before Jasper continued. “I have some good news for you by the way. Your uncle just signed it and the Lord Protector legalized it.”

“Signed what?”

“Your future union with Lady Grey of course! Did you think you were going to be single for long?” Tommen asked laughing at his son who was open mouthed, gawking at his father.

“Are you serious?”

“I assure you, I am. I was there last week to see the marriage contract signed by myself and others since you and the lady are not yet of age.”

“But … but … but … it is too soon! She is older than me! Shoul-shouldn’t she marry … I don’t know! Someone of her age?”

“Stop muttering, you should hear yourself. It is not your wedding yet and you sound more nervous than your bride.”

“She was there?”

“Of course she was. She was pretty eager to get married. More than her sister, which was a surprise to us all.”

“But she is Jane Grey … She … Are you sure you haven’t confused her with her younger sister?”

“Mary, that hunchback?”

“No, I mean Katherine.” Jasper cried. He couldn’t believe this. Jane Grey. For real? He was going to marry Jane Grey. “There must be some mistake. She is much older than I am!”

“You are exaggerating Jasper and you are not prone to these theatrics. To be perfectly honest, I expected Jane Grey to act this way. The young woman is more interested in books and showing off her piety than marriage, but she has heard how scholarly you are and after your brother you are next in line should something -God forbid- happen to your uncles. And you are a believer of the true faith just like she is.” Tommen said, hoping this put his son at ease but it didn’t. “Relax, she has seen you at court various times and she is a good friend of your sister. She is completely enchanted with you.”

 _She was also enchanted with my older brother. Maybe_ that was why she had been ok with this union. After all, if she couldn’t get the older brother or their royal uncles, she was sure as hell not going to abandon her last recourse which happened to be him. _If she thinks she can manipulate me to turn me into the great soldier for God, she is wrong. I am nobody’s fool._

“I assure you, you will be very happy and she is very prude unlike most ladies at court.”

“It is not that … It is just that … when William married Marie, many people didn’t agree with his choice but he kept pressing grandfather until he got his way. I want the same thing. I want to marry someone I love, not someone who is imposed on me.”

“My dear boy, your brother got his way because he happened to be lucky and your grandfather was too sick at the time to say ‘no’, and he also happened to be an important part of his government, as he continues to be in your uncle’s regime; you have not made a name for yourself (yet) to get the same privilege.”

“Which is why it would be better if you postpone this. Please father, I know you can. Uncle Edward trusts you and so does the Lord Protector. You can convince them that I am too young, inexperienced and as the second son, I am not a good match for the Grey’s eldest daughter.” Jasper begged but he stopped his protests when his father lifted a hand, signaling him to be silent.

“Jasper, that is enough. You are going to marry Jane Grey and that is final. I know how much you hate the idea of this, but I assure you, you will be fine.”

“How do you know? You and mother aren’t happy. Don’t pretend that I am ignorant like John.”

“Your mother and I have had … problems … but my first arranged marriage was very happy. Sometimes arranged marriages tend to be happy if you give your spouse a chance.”

“Did you give mother a chance?”

Tommen gave him a sad smile. “Your mother and I are a different case. We were troubled individuals at the time of our union but you and your siblings have had the life we never had and it is because of that I signed the marriage contract in your name, because unlike your parents, you will get the chance of happiness we never had.”

“I ask you again father, how can you be so sure? How do you know that this won’t be like you and my mother and not like you and Margaery?”

“I already told you why and because you are my blood and I would never do anything to hurt you or my siblings. I love you more than life itself. If I thought this was a bad match, I would have been the first one to protest.” He raised himself and walked to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “I want nothing more than to see you happy. Your grandmother, my mother Cersei didn’t care for my happiness. She killed the woman I love, a woman I didn’t want to marry for the same reasons you express right now. She was forced upon me by the Small Council and by my grandfather, your great-grandfather, Lord Tywin, but when she came to me for the first time, I realized that I would love no other woman but her. I was too weak to protect her from the High Sparrow and it was only through his intercession that I got her to forgive me and she told me how repentant she was. About ‘why?’ I asked her. She said ‘everything’. She said that she was ready to be a greater queen, not just to me, but to everyone. She wanted to be the queen that the commons deserved and that night -and I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but since you are going to be married in less than a month, I think it is appropriate that I do- I made love to her for the last time. A week later she came to my bedchamber and told me she was pregnant. I asked her to keep it a secret and told her of my big plan. She begged me not to go ahead with it but I told her that I would never forgive myself if my mother was punished again. But on the day of the trial my mother’s monster came and stopped me from going to the trial and the rest as you know is history.” Without realizing it until he had knelt and his son touched his face, he started to weep.

Jasper wiped the tears from his face with his fingers. “I am sorry. I have been selfish.”

“No. I never got the chance to be with the woman that I love but I don’t regret having you, William, Kathryn, John and even Joanna by my side. You were the only good thing that came out of this marriage. And to this day I give thanks to God and the new faith I discovered upon landing on this isle for you. Don’t make the same mistakes I make. Protect your marriage by protecting your wife. Do not let anybody get in between you too. She is strong-willed and that is good because she will be true to her word and love you until the day you die. Love her Jasper.”

He paused then repeated “Love her.”

“I promise.” Jasper said, wiping his own tears.

* * *

“What is that?” Joanna asked her older brother, pointing to the seven pointed star emblem on his twins’ cradles. It was intertwined with the simple cross his wife had adopted as her symbol.

“Do not point.” William gently chided. After Joanna put her hand down she asked again, this time with a puppy eyed face. How much she looks like our grandmother, Katherine of Aragon. He had not told everyone but he had dreams of her. When he closed his eyes, he saw the past as vividly as if he had been there. But there is something of her father in there too. There was no denying it. The shape of her eyes and their color, they screamed Philip, Duke of fucking Bavaria.

“That is the seven pointed star, it is the symbol of the new gods of Westeros. A faith some still follow.”

“Some? So no one follows it anymore?”

“No. Some still do.” He said, emphasizing on the ‘some’. “But there have been many changes. The red priests and priestesses have continued to preach on the one true faith much like Reformists across Europe including here. Many have been converted and see the old and new gods as false.”

“Like you and Marie Eleanor.”

“Yes, exactly.” William said.

Her lips moved upward into a mischievous smile. William knew that smile and asked her “What is on your mind little sister?”

“You believe in the one true God, in the one true faith. You and Marie support Reformists, yet you do not believe in purging non-believers like uncle Edward and uncle Edmund do. Why?”

“Because there is always something valuable found in every faith, even if it is the wrong faith. The pagans who follow the new gods wrote many good books. The Seven Pointed Star Book is their holy book and it contains much wisdom, but its writers were not smart enough to interpret the Lord’s good word and instead attributed his voice to false deities.”

Joanna laughed. “You do not believe that.”

“I do. I would be a false Christian if I didn’t and if there is one thing I am not, is a hypocrite. I am a loyal servant of the Almighty, just as you are sis.” William said and after a second he gave her a mischievous smile making her laugh harder.

After four years of living with him and Marie Eleanor and their children, he had grown attached to her. This child of sin who had brought his mother much misery -and much profit by tying Philip closer to her- had become very dear to him. She was very intelligent for her age and she always had something to say.

His twins’ nurses came to place them in their joint cribs. They smiled at the sight of their father. After he and Joanna left the nursery room, they went to her room where a seamstress was ready to take measurements for the gown she’d make for her, for their brother’s upcoming wedding. His wife joined them along with their eldest child, Alexander.

“Why should I bother to show at that fat cow’s wedding? She won’t want me there.” Joanna said as the seamstress took more measurements. Seeing her brother’s frown on the mirror she said “You know it’s true.”

“It doesn’t matter. You are our sister and as such, you are expected to be there.”

“But Jane Grey said that I was illegitimate. The fat cow actually said that.”

“Joanna, you know better than to refer to your betters in such a manner -even if they are that.” Marie said causing her sister-in-law and Alex to giggle.

William sighed and gave them an annoyed look. “Not you too. Lady Grey is many things but not fat.”

“It is just an expression dear brother. Lighten up.” Joanna said.

“Yes, dad” Alexander also agreed. “Although if she is as godly as she says she is and God grants her many babies, she is likely to get fat very soon.”

“Alexander.”

“I speak the truth. You know I am always truthful.” He said, giving his father an innocent smile but he could see the same mischief and conniving spirit his sister had in his eyes.

“You know I am always an angel, daddy.” His smile turned wider.

William rolled his eyes. _I am not even going to bother._ He turned on his heel and exited the room.

Marie chuckled while Alex and Joanna giggled harder. After their laughter subsided she turned back to Joanna. “What your brother says stands though. You will have to behave yourself at Jasper and Lady Grey’s wedding. We can’t have you acting the way you did when the French ambassador visited us.”

“But I was being curious, I wanted to know if it was true what was whispered about Mary, Queen of Scots’ weak husband.”

“You could have phrased it in other ways. Mary Stuart’s husband is not weak. You saw him when we visited France.”

“I know but that terrible painting of him and his sister Elizabeth made him look weak.”

“It is a shame that his sister married the Prince of Asturias. I would not have minded marrying her someday.” Marie Eleanor turned to her son, her eyes as wide as saucers, not believing her son could be so precocious. “I am being honest mama. She was pretty.”

He had called her an angel when he and Joanna escaped their caretaker’s watchful eye and roamed the hallway of the Chateau. She had her wedding dress on and was gossiping with her ladies about how husband Philip Habsburg was. He spoke his thoughts aloud asking her if she was an angel. Her ladies laughed but she did not. She just looked at him the way an eleven-year-old looked when she gets asked something odd by a four-year-old. She gave him an innocent smile then asked why he thought that and he answered earnestly that it was because of her white dress and her dark brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. _“You are just like an angel I dreamed of. I thought you were her.”_ She said he was funny and upon noticing his badge and his aunt’s crest, she invited them to dine with her and her ladies.

He had been serious. She was pretty and it was a shame she had to marry someone older. His uncle Jasper’s bride was not that much older, but bloody Philip of Spain was. He was nearly twenty years her senior! _It wasn’t fair_ -he complained to his father who saw jealousy in his young eyes. His father’s response was that this was how things are done and that he had no reason to worry for her because she would be Queen of Spain someday -after Emperor Charles died- and her union with the Prince of Asturias wouldn’t be consummated until she came of age. But that was no comfort to him.

“She is another man’s wife, Alex. You know what God says about coveting another man’s wife.”

Alex nodded. He knew. He was young but not stupid.

“Someday you will get to marry someone as beautiful as her.”

“Or ugly as Jane Grey.” Joanna said. Alex chuckled.

“You two must be on your best behavior. Especially you Joanna. Regardless of what the Lady Grey says, you must show her you are better with your conduct.”

“I will.” Joanna said but inside she was already imagining the many comebacks she’d used if Jane said something that hinted to her bastard status.

* * *

On the eve of the wedding, Mary spent the night in her lover’s arms. “My cousin says she is expecting again.”

“I heard. She can’t wait to scream it to the four winds, does she?” If only her daughter-in-law could be as discreet as her sister Bess. Elizabeth, true to her Tudor heritage, had asserted her authority over that wretched kingdom of her husband’s, and before she and Jon celebrated their first wedding anniversary, she brought all her subjects, including her savage cousin-in-law, Arya Stark, and the other savage, Lady Mormont, to hell by winning the commons over _. It is hard to hate someone the commons love. Especially when some of those commons happen to be Lady Mormon’s subjects_. It rankled those two savage girls, seeing a girl they thought too lady-like -and therefore weak- become so popular (some said more popular than their King) and embraced by Northerners as if she was one of their own.

When her sister announced her pregnancy, she was four months along. Long enough to ensure that the babe would survive and she was discreet about it. She had let her husband know first through her personal physician and Jon’s Maester, as protocol demanded it. Jon had been pleased and he announced it to the public.

She couldn’t resist laughing when the North of Westeros ambassador told her darling brother, Edward, how she had made a little England out of Winterfell. Winterfell castle was alive with bright colors, music and expensive tapestries she had ordered from abroad. And best of all, her outrageous new dresses had become so popular that many Northern ladies had started wearing them.

 _It is a shame I couldn’t see the savage women’s faces when some of their female companions started adopting these fashions. But maybe one I will._ It would only be a matter of time before her brother died and then her other brother. The throne would pass to her. She would see to it that it did. And when that happens, I will have everyone that laughed at me bow before me and then beg for mercy as they see everything they hold dear turn to ash.

“She should wait until she is sure the babe will survive.” Mary said. Philip nodded but said in his cousin’s defense. “She has never had this much freedom or been this valued. Her parents put much effort in her education because they wanted to marry her to the highest bidder. This is the first time that she has become more than just a doll or a brood mare. She is someone people love and ladies look up to, much like your other daughter-in-law.”

“Ugh, that sanctimonious bitch.” Mary said. “Tommen did this on purpose, to spite me. He knows how much I have wanted to lead my people, that is why he agreed to marry my sons to chits who think they are better than me.”

“Do not be so jealous Mary. They are young, you are their superior. You will always be their superior and you are still beautiful and there are many men who are willing to die for you. Your tenants remember your generosity and people in East Anglia remember your mother and should your rights be stolen from you, they will rise up in your defense.”

He moved closer and kissed her. “You won’t believe what I have discovered. I didn’t want to tell you until you were in my arms, saying my name.”

“Stop it. You are teasing me, you know how much I hate it when you tease me.”

“I love it when you get angry. Get angry because we still have more hours until the sun rises and it has been long since I have fucked you.”

“It has been long since a real man has fucked me.” She said grinning, knowing that would turn him on. He got on top of her and entered her again.

She moaned and upon reaching her orgasm, she shut her mouth tightly, preventing her from screaming his name. Instead, all Philip heard were big hums and labored breathing.

After he withdrew, sighing hard, he chuckled and asked her, “Are you ready to hear what I’ve found thanks to your father-in-law?”

“Yes.” She said, still dazed from their love-making. He is a real man. Tommen fucked hard but it was loveless, and sometimes too quick. Philip took his time and every time he finished there was a smile on his face. A genuine smile, not one of mockery of feigned happiness. He loved her. He’d die for her. She wished he would take an interest in their daughter. At times it seems that he does. But at others he is distant. _Perhaps he resents her for bearing the last name of Lannister but what else could I do? If I acknowledged her as his, it would all have been for nothing._ _Yet, he loves me._ His love was what she needed the most from him. Without it, she had nothing.

He roared with laughter as he thought about it again.

“Philip …” she sighed then moaned stirring and still feeling desire between her thighs. Even when he wasn’t with her (in the physical sense) she still felt him. “Out with it.”

“Fine, fine, if my lady insists.” He then proceeded to tell her. It left her, as he had guessed, shocked.

“You cannot be serious! For shame with you if it is not true.” She was dead serious despite his laughter.

“It is. All of it. Ser Jaime could not believe it either when Daenerys and Tyrion told him but I was there. I managed to spy on them while they were visiting your cousin Charles. I had to try very hard not to laugh.”

“By God, so it is all true.” She whispered.

“Aye, the mad King did not only lay with the lady Joanna Lannister but sired one child from her and it wasn’t the dwarf as the late Tywin thought but his precious, angelic, daughter. The Mad Queen. Like father, like daughter, right?”

“Yes, like father, like daughter.” Mary said. _So Tommen is the blood of the dragon and so are my sons. Tommen had told her that all their sons would be taken because of Melusina’s curse._ When they didn’t, he said it was because of the Lord’s blessing. Now she knew the real reason why. Who else to counter Melusina’s curse then dragon’s blood? Some said that the reason why the Targaryens and ancient Valyrians had strange eye and hair color, and magic in their veins, was because they had once been dragons but due to some curse they had become humans and as they started marrying with each other, their population became mad -which led to their demise. A few made it out, and some of those few where the Targaryens.

 _Targaryens._ Mary’s lips moved upwards forming a twisted smile. _So I carried dragon’s blood in my womb._ And so did Bess. Her sons and daughter, all of them dragons. Twice over. It was rumored the Tudors descended from the legendary King Arthur. Whether that was true or not didn’t matter. The dynasty’s patriarch had been a red dragon, and it was whispered among the commons that the Tudors were dragons trapped in human flesh.

 _Indeed, they are now._ Mary’s determination to see herself seated on the English throne, having the crown of St. Edward placed on her head, grew.

After Philip’s laughter died down he turned and saw the ambitious glint in her eyes. “Mother of dragons. That title should belong to you.”

“It will.” Mary promised and they shared another kiss. This lasted longer than the last one. The two were out of breath when their lips parted. “You have given me more purpose with this.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow, to see the proud, pious Jane steal your show?”

“I am more than ready. The more my brother’s lot mocks me, the stronger I become. They have no idea how strong I am, how much I have endured and how much I am willing to endure to see my father’s legacy come into fruition.”

“They have and you will.” Philip agreed with her. “And they will rue the day they crossed your path. You will be like Eris, the Goddess of Discord pitting them all against one another until the only ones left are us.”

As Philip said this, Mary saw the lust and vengeance in his eyes. He wanted to claim her all for his own. He wanted nothing more than to come clean and tell the world of their forbidden love but he couldn’t because she always reminded him that if he did, then everything they had worked for and sacrificed would be for nothing. When she was Queen, then they could but until then, they had to play this silly game of ‘friends’ and ‘allies’.

“I will be better than her, I will be like Hera, except that in this tale I will get to dethrone Zeus and you will be there to see him beg me for mercy.”

“And then I will kill him.” He said, smiling at the thought of that incestuous bastard finally dying by his hands.

“All hail the Queen of Heaven.” Philip said. “All hail Queen Mary.”

* * *

Kathryn let down her auburn hair. She opened the letter her aunt Bess had sent her then opened the one her stepson, the crown Prince of Winterfell had sent her. He writes so beautifully. They had secretly corresponded with one another for two years. Her aunt encouraged it. She had pushed for a match between him and her but every time the ambassador told her parents about it, they changed the subject. Her uncle wasn’t much help either. And her other royal uncle barely acknowledged the Northern ambassador and whenever she brought the subject up with him, he said things like _“you are still young, you still have many years ahead of you to marry”_ or _“we will find someone worthier.”_

She didn’t want someone worthier. She wanted him. The Crown Prince. The ice dragon. Her lady mother loved her and Kathryn loved her in return, but she wished to see other places, to learn of other customs, not just from books but from interacting with new people.

_Maybe when a new King ascends to the throne._

Everyone knew that her older brother would make a good King. Even her lord father said so. But there were dark forces at work that didn’t want to see that bright future come to pass.

She sighed. She threw the letters into the fire. Maybe my mother will convince my father, or both of them will agree once my grandfather comes and tells them how noble the Ice dragon is. In all of their letters, Eddard showed himself to be a very passionate man.

His hair wasn't long but neither was it short. It was styled in the same manner as his Christian counterparts. No doubt her aunt Bess had influenced this change. Before her arrival, Kathryn heard how unruly the Northmen kept their manes, growing it all the way past their shoulder. Some of that sounded exaggerated, and some of it was true -Jon Targaryen's arrival to the Tudor court told her that much. His miniature -the only thing she had willed herself not to destroy and managed to keep a secret from her lady mother- showed a handsome and inquisitive man. He had dark auburn hair, pale face and violet eyes. _He takes after_   _the Targaryens there._   
_And the ancient Valyrians_ -her mind added. _Yes, like them too. But there is no denying he has ice in his veins as well._ His eyes showed joy whereas his father had showed pain.  
_He takes after but he is not him_. Kathryn could picture herself sitting next to him, dining together. Dancing at the beat of whatever tunes their musicians played, and being happy.

 _Do not believe in fairy tales_. She told herself. She could not hope for the best just because it brought her relief from her every-day life seeing her parents’ union as nothing more than a sham.

 _But there is nothing I can do but hope_. What was the point of living if there wasn’t any hope? She saw the goodness in others, even when they themselves were unwilling to acknowledge it. There was always a little something in the way they saw someone, or laughed, or acted, that gave them away. And she had seen it as of late in her mother. She had seen the passing glances she shared with the Duke of Bavaria.  
She loves him but he will be his undoing. She felt pity for her. And for her father too. They have been through so much and they cling to the past too much that they can’t look towards the future.  
She hoped, for her parents’ sake, that they used common sense before it was too late.  
_Their plots and schemes will mean nothing once they see that everything they think they want, is nothing compared to the treasures they already have._

* * *

Tyrion and Jaime didn’t like the idea of coming to the bloody Isle known as England. It was their least favorite place. Tyrion did not like the idea of seeing another Cersei and another Robert in his nephew and nephew’s wife, but from what Jaime had told him, it looked like history was repeating itself.

It had been a shock for Jaime to find that Cersei wasn’t really his twin but rather his half-sister. But it explained a lot of things. He had done a lot of terrible things in his life, but he didn’t regret the things he did for love, especially when it came to protecting his offspring. Tommen was the only one of the trio that was left. He was going to do anything to protect him, even if it meant protecting him from himself.

When they reached London, they stayed at the Bishop’s Palace along with the royal family and the Greys. They got to meet the latter and weren’t impressed. Jaime didn’t think much of their eldest daughter. She was another Margaery in his eyes, just like his other granddaughter-in-law, but nevertheless, he acted with civility.

That night in their room he told Tyrion the real reason why Tommen wanted this wedding to happen as much as the Lord Protector and other high officials. “He sees himself in Jasper and Margaery in this girl. He thinks he can recreate the past through his younger son.”

“You can’t blame him. Who knew that after everything we had been through with Joffrey, it would be the sweet Tommen who’d turn out like that oaf Robert. Like father, like son or like adoptive father like incestuous bastard?”

“Do not start Tyrion. Not now.”

“Sorry but not really sorry. I am being brutally honest which is something that I have to be if you and I are to solve this mess he has gotten us into.” He filled his cup and drank. He had not drank wine in a whole day and all because he didn’t want to alarm their new in-laws who acted all high and mighty.

“If she is like her father or worse, like our dearest sister, then we must act quick.”

“Half-sister.” Jaime corrected him.

“Yes. Right. Well, off to bed. Tomorrow we get to see your grandson happily married.”

“Is there a day dear brother when you do not use bad jokes?”

“Yes but those days are pretty boring. I prefer to find humor. After all, I am alive. You are alive and if we manage to survive another terrible queen, then surely that requires humor.”

“It requires nothing Tyrion. Do not be too humorous with these people. There is something about them I don’t like.”

“They remind you of the Tyrells but at least this girl is by all witnesses, a true virgin.”

“That is not what worries me and you know it.”

“Dear brother, your grandson might not be the cunning warrior his older brother is, but he is no fool. And he is not like his father if that is what you are most worried. He won’t go over the edge.”

“He doesn’t have to be like his father to go over the edge.” Jaime said and upon realizing what Jaime meant Tyrion’s face darkened.

“Ambition does many things to men and in the world of women, ambitions are higher. But that is why we are here and why we will come to this blasted island more often.”

That didn’t give Jaime peace of mind.

* * *

The following day, Jasper entered St. Paul, dressed in red and bold. He had the Tudor rose badge adorned with rubies and diamonds on his chest. His choice of dress was a tribute to his Lannister and Tudor ancestry and went along perfectly with his golden hair. The King spared no expense. In spite of his sickly state, he attended the wedding. His younger brother was there. Jasper briefly turned to his uncle Edmund. Despite looking healthy at first glance, looking closely one could see the first traces of sickness. He covered it by putting make up on.

He sighed. He hoped that both of them lived long enough so his mother didn’t have to make a bid for the throne or worse, fight with his older brother. He honestly didn’t know which side he would be on if that came to pass. He loved them both.

Snapping from his worries, he heard the bells ring and people cheering outside. Standing next to him was William who nudged him and told him “Your bride is here.” It was one of the few moments he had seen his brother behave playfully. Jasper turned his head and saw her. She looked magnificent. Her parents had spared no expense either. They wanted their daughter to look like a princess. Dressed in blue and gold, wearing a diamond and pearl tiara, her hair loose signifying her virgin state, with a transparent veil, pearl earrings and a diamond necklace. Her train consisted of her younger sisters, Katherine and Mary Grey, and other female relations.

Jaime was impressed to see the girl who had previously dressed so modestly now wearing a gown that exposed most of her neckline, with a thin diamond necklace and diamond and pearl tiara. “She looks stunning.” Tyrion said, not feeling excited. Neither was Jaime who said, “He looks quite taken with her.”

“Hmm, it didn’t take him long then. That is a record. Tommen was convinced with two conversations and then married her right away, your grandson just had to watch her dressed like a queen, and he is head over heels. Look at him. He looks like a lost puppy.”

He did. Jasper could not believe his eyes. He had barely seen Jane Grey at court. Whenever she was present, he didn’t acknowledge her because he heard from his friends that she was boring and his mother said that she was a big hypocrite. After a while he formed an image of her of a prudish, bookish know-it-all who was ugly as hell. But this was the entire opposite!

William told his brother to close his mouth. He did and smiled sheepishly at his bride as she took her place next to him.

After the Archbishop of Canterbury pronounced them man and wife, he didn’t wait and kissed her and she responded. It was a quick kiss, but it made everyone in the church clap, including his grandfather and uncle.

The two went along with the crowd and cheered but their eyes told him they still thought this union was a bad idea. _I will show them_. Jasper remembered his father’s words. How much he had loved his first wife, and not wishing to disappoint either parent, he was willing to make this work so both of them could be proud of him.

To his surprise, when the bedding came, he found his grandfather entering the room, asking the others to leave him alone with his grandson so they could talk privately before Jane came.

“What is it you want to talk to me about, grandfather?”

“Jasper, I know why your father wanted you to marry Jane Grey and despite my reservations I can see that you are enchanted with this girl and I wish you nothing but happiness to you both, but I also want you to follow your own path. Love this girl because you want to love her, not because you feel obligated to. Your father is your father and you are you. You don’t have to do anything to impress him. You have already impressed me and your older brother William.”

“You two are warriors. I want to fight like you have fought, I want to be part of secret missions like William is, like you were in Queen Cersei’s time. I don’t blame my parents for what they did. I know they have done bad things but I love them and I do intend to live my life the way I want to live it, but I also want to make them proud of me.”

“You are their son, that should be enough and if it is not, do not spend your life worrying about it. My father, your great-grandfather, Tywin, told me that I was a great disappointment because I was not the man I was supposed to be. I lived half of my life trying to prove to ungrateful people that I loved them, that I was good enough for them, in the end it brought me nothing but sorrow and it kept me from being happy. I don’t want you to make the same mistake.”

“I know you want what is best for me, so do my parents -in their own way -but this is what I want. I want to live peacefully with Jane Grey and also serve my realm. I have proved myself at the jousts many time and I am good with the sword.”

“Winning jousts doesn’t make you into a fine warrior. Believe me, war is not something pretty. There is nothing poetic about it. There is only pain and death.”

“My father said something similar.”

“He is right. Poets write about the glory that war brings to its victors, the sacrifice of brave soldiers to save their commanding officers or other brothers in arms, but they never write about how young men shit themselves when they see a giant man coming at them from a distance, riding his horse, slaughtering his friends then looking straight at him, waving his sword in the air right before he brings it down and cuts his head off. Or the men crying as they carry their companions remains in their arms, or the soldier desperately trying to keep his intestines in after his stomach has been cut open. It is not a pretty sight.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jasper wondered, wishing to add: Why now? “Grandfather, I am about to consummate my union. This is the happiest moment of my life.”

“And it will be but I want to warn you because I have seen how much you love your mother. She loves you and the rest of your siblings very much, so does your father, but the two of them would not hesitate to turn their backs on you if it mean getting back what they want. In the case of your father, he will never get his beloved Margaery back, but your union with Jane Grey is his way or reliving the life he never got to live through you. And your mother …” he paused. He placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder. Gods forgive me, but this boy must hear it. “… she will steal your older brother’s crown.”

“She will not.”

“Do not contradict me. You know she will. You have seen the ambition in her eyes. She is waiting for your uncles to die so she can claim it for her own and with half of England supporting her, she may succeed.”

“She will not. Even if that is what she wants, half of them only support her because she has male offspring. They will expect her to hand power over to my father or William. And she will not so she will have no choice but to leave it.”

“You do not believe that. I know you. You are a part of me. You have my blood. You know your ancestors’ history. Mary Tudor will never share power with anyone and the thought of losing her crown to anyone, even her own son, is intolerable to her.”

“I don’t believe you. My mother is not like that. If you knew her as well as you claim … If you came here more often instead of training men in Castle Black or some other god-forsaken place in the North of Westeros, then you’d know. She loves me. You sound just like William.”

“Because I have lived longer than you and I have seen what blind ignorance does. Nobody believed that your grandmother would turn like the mad King until she proved everyone wrong and she turned out to be much worse. Listen to me and listen well Jasper, you do not have to defend your mother. She is a grown woman. You have a family now to think of.”

But Jasper refused to listen to him. “For the love you bear to your new wife, keep her out of politics. She is hungry to be in the game of thrones as much as your mother but just as I have lived longer than you and see so much of this damn world, so has your mother. Mark my words, if she thinks she is a threat, she will wipe her out along with Cranmer and the others.”

“Mother would never do that.” Jasper said, starting to show doubt in his words as his voice quivered. “She agreed to my marriage.”

“Because she had to. She is a friend to the girl’s mother and her cousin, but she hates her as much as she hates every evangelical in your brother’s court.”

“You a-are wrong.” He said, trembling at the thought and in that moment, Jaime didn’t see Jasper but his son. His sweet, gentle son who loved to play and please others before he became twisted and evil.

Jaime let go of him and as he heard the soft steps of Jane Grey and her ladies, he whispered in his ear. “Trust me. Your father doesn’t have much love for the Lannister motto but you should because if you don’t heed my warning now, you will make the same mistakes your father did and you will end up turning like him.”

Jasper didn’t get time to respond as the doors opened and Jane and her ladies came in.

“Oh, Jasper! I see you have a visitor. Well my lords, I shall wait outside.”

“No, I was just leaving. Jasper, my lady.”

“Before you leave Ser Jaime, I would like to have you and lord Tyrion to dine with us tomorrow and if you can, tell my mother-in-law and father-in-law that I’d like to as well. My mother and father are too busy to come. But I’d like my new family to be here.”

“I will relay the message to my brother and my son and the lady Mary, my lady.”

“Jane. I’d like you to call me Jane. We are family now.”

“Jane. I wish you two a good night.”

Jane gave him a smile. Jaime turned on his heel and left, closing the doors behind him. When he told Tyrion about the girl, Tyrion remarked: “She is a cunning one. The lady Mary won’t like that. It took her a long time to recover from the shock before her eldest son married his current wife and Tommen gave up his dukedom, setting for another -insignificant one.” Tyrion said pouring more wine in their goblets. “You should start drinking. This is going to be one long game.”

After they finished the wine, Jaime confessed his worst fears to Tyrion.

“That is normal. Out of all his children, Jasper is the one who most resembles Tommen. William takes after the stronger ones including you.”

“He is nothing like me.”

“You give yourself far too little credit. You killed the mad king, treasonous, saved millions of lives. You didn’t get the thanks you deserved but as our father used to say, doing your duty means a life ingratitude.”

“Tyrion, if you mean to make me feel better … it is not working little brother.”

“Of course it is not. I mean to speak common sense but the wine, makes it harder. It is not as good as Dornish wine.” Seeing his brother’s exasperated look, Tyrion said: “Right, getting back to topic. It is natural that Jasper is close to his parents. The boy has always been close to them and sees the best in everyone, even when they themselves are unable to see it. It is why you must stay close to him.”

“You know I can’t.”

“I don’t mean in the physical sense. You can send someone. Your secretary for one. As your representative, to watch over Jasper.”

“Tommen won’t like it.” Jaime said, not wishing to bring the subject to his son. His ungrateful son. Every time he talked to Tommen, it felt like talking to Cersei. _No, he is not as bad._ But he was close. Tommen had become worse than Joffrey, bedding whore after whore, and his wife was getting worse every day. He had no desire to talk to any of them. “Neither will the lady Mary or her lover.”

“She won’t care. The Duke is good company. As long as she has him by her side, she won’t care.” Tyrion pointed out. “If you do not want to speak to Tommen, then I will.”

“He doesn’t listen to me, what makes you think he will listen to you?”

“Because I am not you. Sorry, but I am just stating facts. Tommen has less resentment for me than you. He will listen.”

“I can see why Daenerys made you her Hand.”

“Trust me brother, it was more than my wit that earned me a place in her regime.” Tyrion said and Jaime said nothing more. Tyrion had stayed by Daenerys side, helping her rule Meereen and impose order on the city following her absence, and along with Varys, had helped her gain allies in Westeros to defeat the mad queen, and join Jon Targaryen in his quest to defeat the White Walkers and their leader, the Night’s King. If there was someone who could achieve the impossible, it was Tyrion.

* * *

Jasper could not bring himself to believe that he was the husband of Jane Grey. At first glance, she was a prude, but whenever she opened her mouth, she showed that she was a fearless warrior like his mother. But unlike his mother, she used other weapons to win arguments. Mainly her humility. She was not afraid to show off her knowledge in front of his mother but whenever she was reproached by her in public, Jane kept her silence, nodding at whatever she said, and replying to every angry argument with a smile, lowering her eyes as a sign of passivity (which served a great contrast to his mother’s independent spirit).

For the first time in his life Jasper was happy. He barely thought of his mother though his line of thought remained the same. His mother loved them. Flawed as she was, she had been through so much, and her life history was reason enough for him to pity her and wish her no ill. Whenever Jane brought up the subject of his mother, she suggested to send her to one of her wealthiest states, so she could be at peace with her friends and ladies.

Jasper was tempted to, but his mother would take it as a sign of dismissal and the last thing he wanted was to have his mother think she was taking sides against her.

* * *

Unfortunately for Jasper, his mother had already begun to think so.

Seeing how the little chit treated her and laughed whenever she visited her rooms and saw the silver cross and the small altar, rankled her. _Enjoy while you can lady Tudor_. There was only going to be room for one lady Tudor and it was going to be her.

These young women thought that they could take her on. Them! Who were they compared to her? She descended from the House of Lancaster -twice over through both her parents- and the House of York and many other great dynasties. They descended from a few whose blood had become diluted by marrying to lesser ones.

Her ladies disrobed her and put on her nightgown. After they left, she waited for Tommen to come. When she grew tired, she went to bed and closed her eyes. As she did, the last thought that crossed her mind before sleep took her was an image of herself seated on the throne, beneath the stone of Scone that her ancestor Edward I had stolen from the Scots centuries ago, and everyone from her ungrateful daughter-in-law, William and his simple wife, to her enemies chanting ‘long live the Queen.’ She wore a purple gown which was barely seen due to the parliamentary robes that had been placed on her by the archbishop, before he placed the crown of head.


	3. The Rules of the Game have changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two more chapters. This will be the anti-penultimate. Also, this is this is the last of the series "Hearts beneath the ocean." Enjoy this chapter! The stakes are about to get higher and some debts are about to get made. (Here is where the Reign crossover comes into play as well. Some of Mary Stuart and Catherine's characteristic are based on the CW's depiction of them.)  
> Also once I finish this, and if I get enough views, I will start a one-shot GOT AU with Elia Martell /Arthur Dayne.

_“I go faster and faster ...  
_ _And I can't live in a fairy tale of lives_  
And I can't hide from the feeling because it's right ...  
I feel so free, I am alive  
I am breaking now  
And I won't give up   
Because I am proud of all my scars."  
~Faster by Within Temptation

_"I have seen evil take many forms … their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. You must face them, fight them….”  
**~Maz Kanata in Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)**_

Edward’s death didn’t come as a surprise to everyone. Mary’s brother had always been weak, so when he died peacefully in his sleep, no one bothered to do an autopsy. His brother’s death however was a huge shocker. Edmund was only in his teens. The Duke of Northumberland had been this close to marrying him to Henri II of France and Catherine de Medici’s younger daughter, Claude.

Mary nearly laughed when she heard how Edmund lamented that he’d never be able to sire a heir, to oust her and Elizabeth from the line of succession. Unfortunately, her happiness was very short-lived. The parasite Gardiner told her that before he lost mobility in his hands, he signed a document entitled “my device for the succession” which placed her and her offspring out of the line of succession with the exception of her second son Jasper and his wife and their future heirs.

“How dare he? That ungrateful son of a bitch!”

“Your Grace, you must be calm. There is still hope. The document has to be ratified into law, until then, we have an advantage-“

“Stop being such a boot-licker Gardiner! What advantage can we possibly have?” She ignored Susan and Jane Dormer’s disapproving stares. “Who else knows about this document?”

“The witnesses of course and a few members of parliament and-“

“Who knows that matters, you idiot.” Mary said, her patience thinning more and more in the presence of this man.

Gardiner backed away as she rose and walked to him. He had wanted to tell her she shouldn’t take offense with the boy’s mother. For all her meekness, Jane Seymour was a true believer and had been one of the few women who lent a helping hand to Mary after she married her heretical husband. But the woman was past seeing reason right now. Stephen recalled the tales of the mighty Isabella and the woman’s mother, Catherine of Aragon during the battle of Flodden, at the head of their troops, uncaring and fearless. If she was every bit like the former, he would not stand a chance if he failed her. Stephen mentally crossed himself and hoped for his sake that she wasn’t and she took more after her mother, but as she locked eyes with him, all hope of that vanished.

“If the privy council acts right away, they will send a raven to my sister. She will send those wolf and bear bitches to convince my husband to hand over our daughter and by God, he will say yes. He has always been an idiot and mark my words, he will be a bigger idiot now.”

“Your Grace, this is not the way to act. We still have hope. East Anglia will support you and your son. They will see the grave injustice that was committed and will rise up!”

She gave a cold laugh. “Stephen, your arrogance never ceases to amaze me. East Anglia isn’t enough when my sister has become a Northern tool. And Tommen will hand over our eldest daughter just to slight me.” She explained.

Mary sat down and ordered her ladies to bring one of her greatest supporters, the Earl of Oxford. “Your family has served my family since the times of my grandfather, the first Tudor King. Can you trust your spies to infiltrate the Grey and Dudley faction and poison the court against them?”

“Of course you can my lady … I mean, Your Majesty.” The Earl of Oxford said. As the future Queen stated. The De Vere clan had always been loyal to the Tudors since the first Tudor monarch before he became King of England. His ancestor had been brave enough to declare the last Lancastrian scion, the true King of England and counseled him on the best ways to defeat the usurper’s larger army, starting by creating dissent among them. This time, he promised his future sovereign, it would be no different.

“My lord husband will be a nuisance. I want you to move your troops and put him under house arrest. If he tries something, you know what to do.”

Stephen Gardiner was surprised with their future queen’s boldness. The gall of her, to command this heretic to murder her husband.

Seeing Stephen’s open mouth, Mary gave another cold laugh. “Relax my dear lord bishop. I would not dream of wishing death upon anyone, including my greatest enemy but I am thinking about my children here. Should he move one finger against them, I won’t hesitate to become a crusader for the Almighty and for them.” Just like my mother should have done from the start before she let that whore replace her and me. For the first time in her life, Mary acknowledged what she should have from the beginning: Her mother, the saintly Katherine of Aragon had been a saintly fool.  
If she had done what Margaret of Anjou and Isabella Capet weren’t afraid to do, she would have won and nobody would have hated her for it because unlike them, she was loved by everyone, including that heretic Luther.  
She was not going to make the same mistake. Loved or not, she was going to take the crown that belonged to her from the beginning and crown herself Queen of England and if anyone opposed her, she would kill them.

* * *

Jaime felt déjà vu as he saw the Queen of England, something he never thought would happen in a xenophobic country like this, sit on the wooden chair with the stone of stone, wearing the triple crown that her ancestors had once worn.

“Long may she reign.” The rebels that had risen against her were dealt with. Her second son and his prickly little thing were under house arrest. For how long? Jaime wondered. If she was any bit as crazy as his sister or worse, her father, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill the latter.

“Your Majesty.” He was forced to say after he presented a gift from her sister, the Queen of the North and her husband, Jon Targaryen, and from his family.

“Dear Jaime, it is an honor to have you here. Tommen is on the moment indisposed but he wishes you to know that he can’t wait to join you in the celebrations that are to come.”

Jaime didn’t like the sound of that. Rumors were going around that his son had become sick. Tommen had always been an indolent fool but he was still his son. He had lost him when his mother killed the love of his life. Cersei’s plots and vindictiveness lost them their first two offspring as well. He wasn’t going to lose what remained of his family to another mad Queen.

Dressed in purple velvet, wearing long detachable fur bell sleeves with a flat hood -a hybrid of the French and Gable hood- with a miniature tiara that was put on her after the triple crown was taken off her head, made for an impressing sight. Some Spaniards sniggered, her cousin, Philip of Spain especially, calling her a “walking carpet.” Fools. If they only knew who they are dealing with. Mary Tudor had looked at them, giving them a gracious smile, her eyes alight with blazing fires of madness.

“I am sure that he is, Your Majesty. May I speak with Her Highnesses Kathryn and Joanna Tudor-Lannister?”

“You may but don’t take too long. We have many guests who want the honor to dance with the best looking women in England.”

Jaime and his grandchildren walked to the table he was sitting. “Congratulations to your lady mother.” He told them in a sober tone.

For a child of five, Joanna Tudor seemed to understand more than half of the people in her mother’s court. She put her hand on her older sibling’s hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. “You can still marry a handsome Prince, Kitty. You can still marry your prince charming. That is why you are here, right Ser Jaime?”

Jaime Lannister nodded. “It won’t be easy though. Your mother doesn’t like the direction that your aunt is going. Unless by some miracle she is convinced by her ambassadors, I don’t see how we are going to get you to Winterfell.”

“There is a way. There is always a way, isn’t that what our motto is? They can try to drown us, kill our resolve but we Lannisters always come on top eventually.”

“Yes, that is right. You are a credit to our family Kathryn.” Jaime told his only granddaughter. Before he left them so they could take their places next to their mother, their unhappy older sibling and his family, and the youngest prince, he took a good look at Mary’s bastard child. Princess Joanna was her grandmother’s spitting image but there was no mistake in her eyes. She was Philip of Bavaria’s daughter.

Philip of Bavaria. Another fool _._

_Love makes fools of us all._

The man was beyond besotted with England’s new queen. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. It upset Jaime to see that he had barely glanced at his child, other than to compliment her. It was as if he liked her just because of what she represented, not for the person she was -his daughter.

Mary danced until the festivities were over. Despite her age, she still had the vitality of a young woman and she put most of her ladies of the court, including her daughters, to shame.

* * *

After a month of non-ending celebrations, Mary visited her son Jasper for a fourth time. “It is disgraceful the way that the Council wants to keep you and your wife away, especially at this stage in her pregnancy.”

Jasper remained silent. Although dressed in his best clothing, he looked nothing like the merry king-to-be when he and his wife had taken possession of the Tower and were acclaimed by their heretic bunch. There was one boy who had yelled at Jane “usurper!” and Jane’s answer was to whisper in his ear, like the snake she was, letting the venom sip until he did what he was told. He ordered one of the boy’s ears cut off. The boy’s ear was placed on the entrance of Westminster Abbey for everyone to see, serving as a warning for dissenters. Unfortunately for him, it worked against them.

“Do not worry my son. You will get to see her soon.” Mary said, sitting in the armchair, facing him.

“Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. One truth and with it, ten lies. That is what Jane’s father said of you on the day he came to tell us that you had won and we better pray to the Almighty that you spared us.”

“Oh Jasper, Henry Grey is a tired, old fool. He wanted to turn you against me. I am doing this to protect you. If I were only after the throne, would I have spared most of my supporters’ wrath, including my cousin Charles’ ambassador against you? You know what they have asked me?”

No response.

“Kill them. Cut the head of the snakes before they spawn more snakes. If you are as cunning as your cousin, you will not hesitate to do it. Remember your ancestor Enrique Tratasmara. I told him I would not let anyone touch my little boy. The day I had you, all of you, were the happiest days of my life. I vowed that I would protect you and nothing, not even God-“

“Stop talking.”

Mary was taken aback by the ice in his voice. Jasper, sweet, curious Jasper. He raised his eyes at her again and she saw nothing but searing hatred.

“You think you can get me like my grandmother got Tommen but I am not my father and you are not like her. You are much worse. At least she spared her son’s wife the pain of living imprisoned and just went on with it.”

“Jasper, you do not know what you are talking. I am your mother and it pains me that you can think such way of me-“

“You are a bitch, that is what you are! A whore and a bitch who should be burned at the stake like the archbishop you burned!”

“I never thought-“

“Shut up you disgusting, ugly hag! My grandfather was right about you. I trusted you. I would have kept the wind from blowing at your face. Do not laugh mother because it adds wrinkles to your face and if you aren’t careful you might just end up like that Catholic whore, Catherine of fucking Spain.”

Mary raised her fist but before she could bring it down, Jasper laughed. “Come on, hit me! Hit me and slap me and kill me already because at least then my suffering will be over.”

“Everything I have done, has been for you and your siblings. I let your brother marry that chit because that is what he wanted. I agreed to your father’s demands when he threatened to bash my head against the wall until it was like a soft boiled apple because that is what you wanted and I saw how much you loved this girl.”

Jasper burst out laughing. His laugh was not a healthy laugh, it was mad, as mad as his great-grandfather, the mad King of Westeros, Aerys II when he burned the Stark patriarch and his eldest son.

“Love? What do you know of love? You have never loved anything but yourself!” He grabbed a jar and threw it across the room. “Get out and if you hurt my wife and child I will kill you! I will cut out your heart and feed it to the dogs! I said get out!”

“I see that you are not going to listen to me. Sometimes I think you would not want a mother. You would rather-“

“I said get out, you fucking bitch! Witch! Catholic Spanish half breed whore!” He said running up to her and slapping her, making her fall to the ground.

Mary looked scandalized at him. She left and told the yeomen of the guard to increase security on the Prince.

That ungrateful son of hers! _This cannot be his doing._ Jasper was a sweet boy. This had to be that monstrous heretic chit. Yes, it was Jane Grey. Who else could have poisoned her son against her? _My sweet boy._ She wasn’t going to be displaced by another Protestant bitch.

 _The joke is on her._ Mary smiled as she headed to her chambers where she was undressed by her ladies who dressed her back in a simple, yet comfortable nightgown. After they left, Philip came. _I have the De Vere clan, and many others who saw her would-be-reign with my son for what it would have been: a sham. They needed someone strong in charge, someone who wouldn’t be afraid of standing out to greater powers_.

She would let the little bitch have fifteen minutes of fame after she gave birth to an heir. It never hurt to have more heirs in the Tudor cradle. But after she outran her usefulness, she would burn her at the stake like Cranmer and the others.

Then she would have her son’s love again. He will hate me for a time, that is how men are. Sentimental bunch. They love to cry after they have their favorite toys removed. _Once he sees another pretty face, he will forget about her and become my devoted son again_.

* * *

When Jane Grey was delivered of girls, she fell ill and died within a week. Her father was allowed time alone with his thoughts after he was released from the tower of London. Some saw this as an act of mercy on their Queen’s part, but Jasper knew better.

He heard the captain tell him that his brother had come to visit him. He didn’t stand up or gave him a nod to signal him to come. He didn’t have to. He wasn’t King, he wasn’t their lord, he was nothing.

“You were right.” Jasper told him. “All those times you said the worst of our parents … especially our lady mother … you were right.”

Jasper put down his wine goblet. Some men found it easy to drown their sorrows in wine but he wasn’t like most men. He had proven his might in the tourneys and hunting trips, but he wasn’t man enough to stand up to his mother and do what others would have done in his position. Hell! He wasn’t even man enough to protect his wife.

“I loved her. You said that I looked like the idiot from saint nine cloud after I married her but I did love her. I never meant to take that boy’s ear, you know or leave you and our brother and sisters out of the succession.”

“I know.” William said. His brother looked gaunt. He had lost weight, his eyes were sunken and he wore a cold expression on his face.

“I just wanted to make her happy. Jane said that we needed to be safe. That as King and Queen, we needed to show how tough we were and I thought that she was right.” Jasper paused.

“You were never afraid to mock her. You saw through our father’s cruelty and you treated our bastard sister like your own. They should have made you King instead.”

“Do not say that, Jasper.”

“I speak the truth. You deserve the triple crown more than her.” Jasper said. “A lot of things can happen in the next few years but the lowly urchins’ continuous cheer for our mother doesn’t inspire me confidence.”

“But that is how things are right now, Jasper.” He switched to Valyrian, a language that they knew most English were ignorant of. “The only way we can get ourselves out of this mess is if we let our mother reign.”

“Reign? Are you serious? She is a monster, William! She killed my wife and she will probably kill yours too.”

“She will not. Our mother is many things but she is not that much of an idiot like our grandmother was. If she knows what is good to her, and I suspect she does thanks to her bed-mate, she will not do a thing unless she feels threatened. Which is why we must make her feel threatened.”

Jasper furrowed his brow. “I do not understand. You just said that you don’t want to put your wife in danger.”

“I don’t but neither did I make such claims. Marie is a smart woman. She knows as well as I do that as long as her uncle warms our mother’s bed, she is distracted from her regular duties which allows her rivals good time to post signs and call others to rise up against the heretic queen.”

William then added, giving his brother a smile. “It has a nice ring to it besides. The Heretic Queen.”

Jasper nodded and the two couldn’t help but laugh despite their dire situation. “How are you going to get the people to rise up against her. Just hear them outside. They love her.”

“People are fickle and one of them may be smart but the rest are stupid. As soon as she starts making mistakes they will change their minds.” William pointed out.

“That leaves you with one problem, though.”

“What is that?”

“How are you going to convince them to choose you and your family over her? People hate the way our uncles strip them of their beloved altars and our grandfather before them, approved the dissolution of the monasteries. They won’t feel comfortable with another heretic on the throne.”

“They do not have to be, but when they realize that the lands that brought them a lot of comfort are not returned to the church, they will change their minds.”

“Looks like you have thought of everything. They still won’t like it.”

“They will get used to it.” William said with a tone of finality. “Besides, my wife and I never advocated for the removal of images. We hear the Anglican service as decreed in the book of common prayer. Cranmer understood that people are harder to convert when they are forced to give up everything they hold dear all at once. If you want to convince people, you have to stoop to their level and speak their language and the language of the commons is as slow as their understanding.”

“Dear brother … they should have named you Tywin.” Jasper said.

William chuckled. His grandfather and father always remarked on his intellect, and William humored them, but in truth, William identified with his Plantagenet and Tudor ancestors more, namely the indomitable Margaret Beaufort whose schemes put her son on the throne, and Edward I who played all sides against one another to his advantage.

* * *

William’s prophetic words became reality. People began rioting in the streets, calling for the murder of their new Queen within a year after her ascension.

Her husband’s debilitating condition was looked with sympathy by men in the royal army and some of her priests. She had to agree with parliament to send for one of the Lannister dwarf’s maester. But before he reached the island, the man she was forced to spend endless nights with, died.

Nobody was allowed to examine his body. There was no need to -she had argued. Her husband was ill and his death was clearly the result of that and the plague which made a violent comeback in London that year. The Protestant bunch saw his death as ‘proof’ that God was unpleased with them. Attacks increased, so did the number of arrests and people burned.

While Mary shut herself off to their complaints, she entertained warm nights with most of her family. She had decided it was time to have her youngest daughter with her and their guest of honor.

Joanna didn’t like Philip. Despite his best attempts to get a smile from her with his presents, including expensive dolls and models of Hampton Court and Windsor Castle -that had become her oldest brother and his family’s residence- she found it boring.

One day she noticed she was sighing and Mary asked her why she was so sad.

“I want to go home.” Joanna told her mother.

“This is your home, darling.”

“I don’t mean here, I mean Windsor where Marie and her children are. I miss them.”

“My darling daughter, you must remember to call Marie by her title. She and your brother are Princes now, just as you. One day you will be happily married to someone as handsome as him.”

“I do not want to think about that now. I want to play, do the things that I used to. Why can’t I go back? Kitty misses it too. She and Marie were getting along very well.”

“My baby girl, I know you want to go back but this is where you are needed and I have missed you so much. Besides, you are a Princess now. Every boy and girl wants to play with you.”

“I don’t feel like a Princess or pretty.” Joanna said. It was true. Most of the kids didn’t want to play with her. Their parents told them what she was and they thought her company would bring a curse on them and their families. “I want to go back, mommy.” She repeated again, informal as her usual self.

William was strict but her puppy eyes always worked with him -when she tried hard enough. They didn’t work with Mary who said with a stern tone albeit her expression remaining gentle. “You can’t. You are a Princess and my daughter. Now that your father is gone, you and our children are all that I have to remember him by.” Mary told her, running her fingers through her youngest daughter’s straight raven hair.

“And, I have asked Philip here to take you and your friends riding so you can also start experiencing the outdoors more.”

Joanna realized that she wasn’t going to win this match so she nodded and thanked her mother for her ‘kindness’. When she and Philip and her friends went riding, Joanna sighed. It was becoming her favorite activity. Sigh, hoping that her mother and this man would listen to her. Actually listen! So she could go back to her brother and her true friends.

Philip vaguely showed an interest in her until days after he had taken her and her ‘friends’ outside, caught her playing with her sister, Princess Kathryn. What stood out for him was the doll she was carrying and the jewels around her neck.

“Your Highnesses.” He greeted them, taking off his hat.

“Your Grace. We were playing hide and seek. My little sister here would have won if she didn’t get sidetracked.”

“I didn’t get sidetracked. I was hungry so I went to the main hall to steal one of the apples.” Joanna explained. Kathryn rolled her eyes and said “You are impossible, Jo.”

“Don’t you mean grab?”

“Huh?” Joanna asked.

“I grabbed one of the apples. Stealing implies you did that, stole an apple.”

“But I did steal an apple. The food is not until later. It was not mine to take so yes, I did steal it and I do not feel bad about it.”

Philip chuckled. That attitude reminded him of his cousin Anne. Before she died, she had become bolder. Certain that she would give His Majesty a son, she didn’t care about breaking the rules once in a while and one time he caught her taking a fruit to which she said “I stole it and it felt good.” _Perhaps this little thing is not a bad thing Mary and I created after all._ It would have been better if she was a son or a better-looking child, but the fact she was healthy and courageous gave him hope.

“You are not going to tell mommy, are you Duke Philip? She’d say this is not lady-like.”

“I won’t tell her, I promise.” Philip said. An idea occurred to him. He told Princess Kathryn that her mother requested her presence. It was not entirely a lie. Mary had asked to see her. After she disappeared from view, Philip asked Princess Joanna if it was okay to give her something.

Joanna nodded eagerly. She loved gifts. Didn’t matter how small, as long as they looked expensive. It made her feel special.

He took her to her chambers then ordered one of his servants to come with something he had ordered for her mother. When the servant returned with the package, Philip took it from his hands and put it on the floor.

Joanna opened it. She gasped. “It is beautiful. Are all these real and they are all for me?”

Philip nodded. Inside the torn package were expensive furs, golden, silver crosses, veils, fabrics, combs and pearl necklaces and a pendant as big as the size of her hand.

“I can’t wait to tell the tailor to make dresses out of these.” She said. Her thin, little fingers ran through them. Some of them felt soft, others rough and in the case of the silks, smooth.

“You will have to wait until you get older.” He said and quickly added seeing her frown. “You won’t have to wait that long. A child’s life passes very quickly. Before you know it, you will be fifteen and in high need of a groom.”

“Will he be as articulate as you or strong like William?”

Philip raised an eyebrow. She was truly precocious and fearless like her aunt. Although he guessed that some of that had been the result of being raised at his niece, Marie’s household.

“That is hard to know but knowing your mother, she will not settle for less. She will want what is best for her daughters.”

“Is that why she invited Prince uptight here?” She asked on purpose, knowing that the drink he had just ordered would be spilled on the doll he had given to her last month.

“Good God! Pardon my blasphemy but you are too bold for your own good, Your Highness.”

“I am an angel, Your Grace.” She said, giving him a naughty smile. “Besides, His Highness is not happy with my mommy. That is why he wants to convince her to marry Kitty to his ugly boy. Is it true he is a hunchback?”

“Some say that he is but … I have seen him and he is not bad looking.” Philip said and he was being honest. The assumption that he was deformed was based on a terrible portrait. The young man suffered from illness at the time and insulting the seamstress’ son (the poor crofter he forced to eat his shoes after he failed to compliment his good looks) didn’t help. Thus, his back looked stuff and after three attempts to paint him, he could barely remain stand upright. What he was ugly in was in his attitude towards others, including his father.

It was the sole reason why Philip of Spain was desperate to get rid of him. And what better way than marrying him to a beautiful girl of a woman he considered a Jezebel but nonetheless had to support because of her professed support with the Catholic faith? And Mary of course did not want to waste the opportunity of seeing her daughter married to the future King of Spain’s son and heir.

“Then why doesn’t Kitty want to marry him?”

“Your Highness, looks are not all that matter. Even if he were really a hunchback, what matters is what is inside.”

“I do not think so.” Joanna said giggling at his expression. “Kids tease me because I am ugly. I know I am, among other things but I do not correct them. I am ugly but I excel at other things.”

“They are wrong. You are not ugly.”

“But I am, Your Grace. I would not lie to my mommy’s dear friend.” She said, emphasizing on the ‘dear’. “I do not blame my sister or others for fixating on people’s looks. Love comes later, it is what people think of you on first glance that matters. That is why when I grow up, I will get to do what I want.”

Philip chuckled. “You will get to be a wife like your sister someday and give your husband lots of children and rule over his lands and look after your tenants.”

“I can do all that without a husband. Besides, I want to be more like Boudicca, Cleopatra, or Artemisia who led armies or my aunt’s captain of the Northern army, lady Arya of Winterfell.”

“She is not your aunt’s captain, she is her husband. All those women you’ve mentioned had husbands and they had men they had to obey to as well.”

“So? They still got to fight didn’t they? I want to be like them.”

Phililp was more intrigued by this child. She was a mini-version of her grandmother, Katherine of Aragon whom according to Mary, grew up rebellious and not afraid to confront her sisters when she thought they were being childish (despite them being older), and of him too. He would always dream of war and playing the hero and having great adventures until he got older and realized what war truly was.  
He prayed this little girl never got to experience any of that. She deserved better.

* * *

"Why did you give my daughter the presents you had for me?” Mary asked him that night after they made love. “Are you falling in love with her?” She asked, her eyes shining with hope.

“Possibly. She is an interesting little child.”

“She is your child, Philip. You should love her. I risked my life bringing her into this world.”

Philip looked away. He knew. When he had killed that bastard, Tommen, he cut off his fingers, the same ones he had bragged to him that he had used to pull Mary’s hair and drag her back to his bed after she attempted to escape.

“It is not an easy thing to do. I think she knows I am her father.”

“How could she possibly know? She is only five.”

“You haven’t spent a lot of time with her as I did today Mary. Talk to her, not as a mother to a child but as a companion, you’ll see she is very precocious.” Philip said and told her about their conversation.

Mary smiled. “She sounds precocious but she will have to start acting like the royal lady she is. I can’t have people thinking I birthed a wild creature. You’ve heard what Knox wrote about me?” Philip nodded. It was news all over the Continent, including abroad in Westeros. “The gall of that man! I wish my spies weren’t so incompetent and that Scottish bitch wasn’t so keen on holding him under house arrest. If I were her, I would take out my sword and run it through his chest.”

“But you are not here, my love. That is the point. Mary of Guise wants to push your buttons. Knox hates all women simply because they are women but he is a cunning fellow. As long as Mary of Guise considers you her enemy, he will tone his attacks against her and her daughter down and focus everything else on you.”

“What do you propose I do? Counter the French threat by allying myself with England’s ancient enemy? You wouldn’t have me do what Dudley did?”

“Of course not, but a little common sense would do all of us good. Look, Mary, I know you think it is you against the whole world but you need more than just Spain’s empty promises if you want to survive. You must have a back-up plan.”

“I have a back-up plan. I have you and thanks to my son’s marriage, your cousins. Spain will never leave me either. They know that with me gone, it is a Protestant King on the throne, controlled by his puppeteer wife.”

“Careful there,” Philip teased, running his fingers through her cheek. “She is my niece, my beloved niece and your cousin too.”

“Yes” she said as he run his lips against hers. “But she is not as beloved as I am too you.”

“In that you are right. But you must not fear your son, Mary. He would never betray you.”

“Oh Philip, if you only knew the true nature of us Tudors. Our desires are a mystery and we are not afraid to turn on our own.” Just look at my father.

“He will not. You must rest easy.” Philip said, fully confident.

But Mary’s fears were not assuaged. After he left, early in the morning before the palace woke up, she thought of her legacy. How she would be remembered in years to come. Will they remember her as the woman who led the country into victory like Henry V? Or will her legacy be dependent on her children? Her mother was judged by her miscarriages and her defiance to her husband. Is she doomed to repeat her mother’s failures? She gave birth to many children, including one born out of true love but what was that next to the throne? What was that, next to the promise she had made to herself after her mother died?

 _No, I will not be another footnote in history. I will not be an Isabella of France or a doomed figure like Marguerite of Anjou._ Truth, the daughter of time. She will be remembered as the queen who brought England out of the dark ages, restored the faith of her supporters, and the first woman who ruled successfully as King with no husband, or master but herself.

* * *

William looked at his sleeping wife. A smile was painted on her face. She slept calmly giving the false impression of security. William knew her better than that. She is worried and rightly so.

The following morrow he visited his secret ally. A man who considered his mother, the French Queen Regent whose husband had died (coincidentally around the same time as his father), her teen daughter-in-law and the Scottish Regent, a French highborn, the scum of the Earth now stood face to face with him.

“My Prince. Your Highness, William.” He said with a stoicism that William had seldom seen in other men, including the King of the North.

“Master Knox.” He acknowledged the Protestant preacher. “You wrote this incendiary tract on my lady mother. ‘Jezebel’ you called her. ‘The whore of Babylon.’ ‘A woman born out of incest … like anything in her life, lies. She is the snake her church is the venom she uses to subdue her populace.”

“I should have used “the” instead of “her”. They are not her populace. No one can be another’s man property without his -or in this case- her consent.”

“That is a good sentiment. Except that we both know that is a crock of bull.” William said bluntly. His face was unreadable as always.

The preacher was impressed. He thought of him as another spider in a bell jar that he could use to establish a true republic. One based after the Romans before the times of the great Caesars. When he told William his plans, as expected, the young man said nothing that gave away what his true intentions were.

“What is that you desire the most, Your Highness?” Knox couldn’t help but ask after a while when his patience started to thin.

“Nothing and everything, Master Knox. Isn’t that obvious?”

“You are a man of few words yet you convey exactly what men want to hear and for that I congratulate you for you are a great prince. A man whom God has endowed with many gifts, but will you heed his calling?”

“I will.” William didn’t need to be reminded. He failed once, he was not going to fail again. “Marie and her daughter are spiders in a jar. Light a fire inside it and the flames and smoke will drive them out. They will be devoured by the snake, together, as mother and daughter.” Before they realized what was happening and sunk their teeth into their enemy’s flesh, she would penetrate theirs, then swallow them whole.

“There is the matter of the French Regent, the other Catholic whore. She must be stopped.”

“She will. Give her time, master Knox. Without her family name and the Church’s backing and her son as her puppet, what is she but another wealthy whore whose only weapon is the one between her legs.”

Knox couldn’t help but smile. William was the deliverer. The one who would bring them from the abyss that they’d sank into thanks to the Roman Catholic Church. It is amazing to believe that someone like him could come out of a woman so dirty and cheap like her mother. God’s ways were truly mysterious.

“I have one favor to ask of you.” William said before they went their separate ways. “Whisper to your servant’s ear in France on my mother’s cousin’s son’s virtues. Make it poetic, and if you must, talk about his appearance. Make it sound like he is like her dying husband. A woman who is losing her biggest lie will be driven to desperation and she will do the only thing she has been trained to do and that is getting married.”

“You mean my spy.”

“Spy. Servant, they are all the same.”  William said.

“I will have to be careful. The Queen would listen more to a familiar face after she loses her mother. Her eldest half-brother-“

“No.” William interrupted. “Adam Stewart is weak and easily seduced by a pretty face, even if that pretty face is his sister which makes more sense when you take into account how much he loves himself.”

“A little sin for the greater good is necessary. It would be the scandal of the century.”

“One that you will tarnish your reputation and before you say something or something after that -claiming you weren’t going to- let me remind you that such a thing would damage the Protestant cause.”

William then added. “If it has to be someone she trusts, let it be her father’s bastard from his favorite mistress, Lord Moray.”

“Moray? Fie for shame, Your Highness. He is a mongrel pup who can’t decide for himself, that is why he married that Westerosi woman, so she could decide for him.”

“Which will make Mary Stuart feel at ease. You said it yourself Master Knox. Two spiders in a jar.” William reminded him.

“Moray will be playing hard to get. He needs an incentive and does his wife and his recent mistress.”

“Invent one. Lie. The prophets lied so they could drive Jezebel out of her hiding spot and murder her. Jesus’ disciples were forced to lie about their faith when they were in Rome, surrounded by pagan armies so the Emperor would not get ahold of their followers and burn the pages that contained our lord and savior’s words. Sin for the greater good.” William paraphrased him again. “It is God’s will that our enemies are struck down. If we do not act with caution, they will and unlike you and me, mercy will be the last thing on their minds.”

He got the emotion he wanted out of Knox. Dread.

If this was the first time he had experienced this emotion, William would be proud but given the man’s experience and travels, he believed that was hardly the case. But he had struck a chord with him, and now without Knox knowing it, he was his.

After his fears subsided, he said: “Scotland and England will get to be a Republic. A true force for good like the times of the Romans before the Empire.”

“Yes and I will help you built it but you must be cautious. Once you step into the fire, there is no going back. I am the flaming tree and like the Lord said to Moses, I will guide you. I will tell you what to say and your people will be free of superstition.”

William was playing a dangerous game but when had his life not been a dangerous game? He was tired of being in the shadows. His wife was a gambler, so was he. This was the greatest gamble of all, and unlike the rest of the players, he had more than two cards up his sleeves (which made it easier for him to sacrifice them to keep his interests safe).

* * *

 

Catherine had risked everything for her son. _This is how he repays me._ Exiling her. She had grown tired of Mary, Queen of Scots and her self-righteous attitude. She and her mother were thorns to her side and what better way than to get rid of your thorns than by hiring a good gardener?

_One thornier than them._

She cast all her doubts aside as she walked the halls of Whitehall. Formerly York Palace, this was the palace that had been rebuilt by Henry VIII's minister. Only to give it to him when his master had grown impatient with his inability to rid him of the Spaniard Princess. Henry gave this palace to Anne Boleyn who in turn told him he should keep it. "For when our son is born." She said to him. -Or so that is what Catherine heard. The Queen of the North had come to visit the French court. Nobody was surprised to see her dressed in fancy garbs, wearing her best jewels, her ladies wearing their hair the way their mistress wore it. She was beautiful and everyone was instantly captivated by her rhetoric. But beneath that smile and fair beauty, lay a mysterious, conniving creature. As mysterious as her dark, brown eyes. 

Catherine took her offer, knowing it was better to have friends everywhere than enemies elsewhere. But Mary, stupid and spoiled idiot that she was, answered her kindness with rudeness. Her self-righteousness took over her again, and she told the Queen of the North that if she were as sincere as she was then she would not have spies in her court.

 _For goodness sake!_ She nearly yelled at her daughter-in-law. Of course she had spies. Everyone had spies. That is how bloody courts worked! But Mary would not hear reason and instead when her fellow Consort offered a hand of friendship again, proposing a union between her daughter and Mary and Francis II's future son. Mary turned her down.

The Queen left but not before she had the last word, promising Mary, Queen of Scots nothing but a rain fall of tears and blood. 

It was a time to go. She told Francis II to be wise and listen to him for once. Rid himself of his bastard half-brother Bash and his pretty wife. Getting an annulment would be easy but Francis didn't want to listen. Swayed by his wife, he exiled her.

_So here I am._

Whitehall palace.

It was a marvelous structure and the appropriate place to meet her next ally. 

"Queen Catherine, gossip has done you little justice. As poised and determined as the rest of the powerful Medici clan." Mary Tudor said.

She was the opposite of her daughter-in-law in every way. Unlike Mary, Queen of Scots who was tall, young and innocent-looking, this woman was hard-looking. Even as she smiled, Catherine could tell there was no light in her eyes. She was of middle-height, her face fair, beautiful despite the passage of time. Her hair, flaming red like most in her family. Whereas Mary Stuart wore her hair down with some braids, Mary Tudor wore it completely loose. Styled, but completely loose. Her dark red curls reached her waist. She wore a small crown studded with pearls and rubies and her gown was red and black with a pendant on the front.

"Your Majesty is very kind but I did not come here to be coddled." Catherine said sharply.

"When my spies told me that you wanted an audience with me, I have to admit that I was very surprised. It is not every day we get exiled Queens."

"It is not every day that the Medici are friends of your family." Catherine said.

"And whose family is that, Catherine? My mother's whose mercenaries raped half of Rome to get control of the pope and nearly killed you, and then pledged to help me and abandoned me when I needed the most? Or my father's?" The Queen of England asked, giving her a cold smile. "Your son turned against you because Mary Stuart whispered in his ear. It is a tale as old as time and something we have in common."

"So I have heard." Catherine said, thinking of her second son who was still angry over the natural death of his wife at childbirth. 

"Tell me then, how can England help France's Queen?"

Catherine gave a small smile. "You cannot help me but I can help you." She said. "I can give you what your heart mostly desires."

Mary Tudor said nothing, letting her continue. It was coming. With that Scottish cousin of hers gone, there would be no more reason for Marie of Guise to rule Scotland in her name. England would take control of Scotland. She'd be invincible.

"The head of Mary, Queen of Scots."

Mary Tudor smiled a genuine smile. Her ambitions had finally come full circle. "We have much to discuss then." She ordered the best rooms to be made available for Catherine while she was in London.

The two women were unaware of the meeting that had gone outside these walls, or of the young man who had pushed everyone into a corner, waiting until the end so he could finally make his move and end this madness once and for all, and crown himself King. Neither did they know that beyond them, was another player who was also secretly communicating with him so she could ensure the future of her husband's dynasty, and her own.


	4. No Innocents Left

_"When leaves have fallen, the skies turn to grey_

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_   
_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_   
_you better hide for her freezing hell_   
_on cold wings, she’s coming_   
_you better keep moving_   
_for warmth you will be longing_   
_come on just feel it. Don’t you see it?_   
_You better believe_

_When she embraces your heart turns to stone_   
_she comes at night when you are all alone_   
_and when she whispers your blood shall run cold_   
_you’d better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she hears raging, she takes a life away_   
_haven’t you seen, haven’t you seen the ruins of our world?_   
_Whenever she hears raging, she takes a life away_   
_haven’t you seen, haven’t you seen the ruins of our world?_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_   
_the sun awakens and melts it away_   
_the world now opens its eyes and sees_   
_the dawning of a new day_   
_on cold wings, she is coming_   
_you better keep moving_   
_for warmth you’ll be longing_   
_come on, just feel it, don’t you see it?_   
_You better believe_

_Whenever she hears raging, she takes a life away_   
_haven’t you seen, haven’t you seen the ruins of our world?_   
_Whenever she hears raging, she takes a life away_   
_haven’t you seen, haven’t you seen the ruins of our world?”  
 **~Ice Queen by Within Temptation**_

_"You know the hardest thing about being smart? I know what is going to happen before it happens. There is no suspense."_  
**_~Bandits (2001)_ **

Reginald wasn’t comfortable in Hampton Court as he thought he’d be. The woman he had fantasized about and loved when he was a child was replaced by a taunting, hideous creature whose only beauty was on the outside. _We are weak, vain and sinful creatures. We live only by the mother’s mercy_. He remembered the High Sparrow preaching to his dirty urchins and highborn followers on the streets of King’s Landing. Although the man was a heretic, Reginald was in awe of the man’s genuine devotion.

When he returned to Rome, he heard that he had been killed by Tommen’s mother and afterwards, forced her son to give up the crown and name her Queen. Like Mary, he felt pity for the young man. He was just a child who didn’t deserve any of the insults and abuse that came his way. It was all because of that wretched woman.

He wrote to Mary warning her of Tommen. **_“He will make you happy for a while but you must be careful, my lady. Remember his ordeals. Some scars do not heal while others are reopened at a fool’s whim.”_** Needless to say, Mary didn’t heed his warning. _And why should she have?_ Mary was a proud and intelligent woman, but a woman nonetheless. Her sex made it impossible for her to defy her father. Whatever he said was law, and after what he had written of the King, there was no way that the King would continue to put up with her daughter’s rebelliousness.

When he heard of her coronation, he was happy. Truly happy. How could he not, after everything Mary had been through? This was their mothers’ dream come true. But when he saw her, seated at the center of the high table, under the canopy of state, wearing a smaller crown and the solemn looks on her youngest offspring’s faces, he knew that the woman he treasured had been replaced by a demon.

 _We are children of the light_ -His mother, the Countess of Salisbury, used to say. Despite everything, he still believed that. He had to. Otherwise, he had nothing to fight for.

He stopped when he heard the soft mewing of two babes and a soothing voice, attempting to calm them down. It was the oldest Princess, Kathryn Tudor-Lannister. For some reason, the royal nursery was deserted leaving only the Princess and her two nieces, ladies Jane and Frances.

“May I offer some assistance?” He asked with a smile.

Poor girl, she looked relieved to see him. She nodded eagerly.

He took one of the babes from her hands and put her on the carpeted floor. He made many faces which humored her and her sister whose tiny hands joined together as if to clap.

“No one has calmed these two down. How were you able to do that?” Princess Kathryn demanded, taking the youngest and putting Frances on the cradle while the Archbishop of Canterbury put the oldest in the cradle next to her sister.

“On my way to Rome, I encountered an orphanage. Many abandoned babies were left there. I felt sorry and delayed my meeting with His Holiness and my future mentor to help the Sisters of the Holy Blessed Sacrament. After I became a priest, I didn’t shrink from my duties. I would perform Mass and then go to the orphanage.”

“Is that why you were so adamant against being named Archbishop?” He nodded.

“There were other things. But that was the main reason. I want to dedicate my life to God and do the right thing and being Archbishop doesn’t give me enough time to help those in need.”

“Maybe you could help those in need here by helping my lady mother.” Princess Kathryn said.

“I do not see how. Your Majesty cares more about following her heart than the good council of her men. I am sorry if I am out of line, I know how much Your Highness loves her lady mother, but the Queen doesn’t want to follow any advice but her own.”

“I see.” Princess Kathryn sighed. “It is so sad. Things were not supposed to go this way. She wasn’t always like this. Something in her snapped after John was born. She used to hate my father but not to this extent. She would smile and dance her best dances when all of us were together in father’s great hall. It didn’t matter to us if they didn’t like each other. They were willing to pretend for us, and that made it good.”

“A lie by any other brush is still a lie. Self-deception is dangerous, Your Highness.”

“My father used to say that too. Although, he never followed his own advice. Now he is dead and my lady mother is so good at dissimulating like we are all ignorant of the rumors.” She gave him a sad smile. “I wish I could go back to the times when my lady mother played freely and talked about how our lives were going to be when we grew up.”

“You and your siblings are a credit to your country and the Tudor Dynasty.” Reginald said. It was as much as anyone would get a compliment on the Tudors from him. He looked around. The room was clean so there definitely was help present. “Why are the royal ladies not being well attended for? It seems an odd choice for Her Majesty to appoint her eldest daughter to look after them.”

“None taken, Archbishop. My lady mother gave them the day off. She was meant to look after them after a two hour session with the Privy Council but she got sidetracked when she heard about my brother Jasper so I was put in charge of the nursery for today.”

“Is His Highness all right?” Dark images crossed his head. He remembered how Mary’s husband had died and how the Prince had become violent after his wife died in childbirth. Princess Kathryn’s fraternal twin had always been close to his parents and regardless of their actions, he always defended them. Her mother’s ambition had changed all that. Losing his father and his wife had made it worse.  
He hoped, for England’s sake, that the Prince hadn’t done something too stupid. But thanked the Almighty that he wasn’t next in line to inheriting the crown.  
In spite of his heretical leanings, the crown Prince of Wales, William Tudor-Lannister, was a level-headed, pragmatic and responsible youth who was everything else his ancestors were not.

She shrugged. When it came to Jasper, she hardly knew anymore. One day he was happy and back to his silly self. The next he would be shouting at her or the Yeomen of the Guards, demanding to see his mother so he could bury her alive. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

“I am sure that God will look after His Highness.” Reginald said, saying the only thing that came to mind and the only comfort that he could provide to a young woman who was one of the few sane voices left in England.

That night, after Reginald finished praying, he decided he was going to help the Queen by helping her offspring. The Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, the Queen’s former father-in-law had approached him and told him of the plan he had made with the King and Queen in the North of Westeros to ‘kidnap’ Princess Kathryn and take her to Winterfell where she would be free to marry her prince charming, Eddard Targaryen-Stark.

It was treason. If Mary found out, she would never forgive him. But he had no choice. He was a man of God. His vows to protect those in need superseded his duties to the Crown.

In the extreme case that he was found out and Mary sentenced him to death, he wrote a letter, explaining his actions to her. “I am sorry Mary, but they deserve better than this … Remember when we were young and we talked about who we were going to be when we grew up? Your daughter mentioned to me something similar on the day I made up my mind. She said that you and her played that game every night and that you used to pretend for her and her siblings’ sake. What happened to you, Mary? Your father did horrible things to you and your mother and you never broke. What is it that Tommen did to you that made you broken -no, not broken. Shattered. It is alright to be broken. Your father’s actions against my family broke me. I didn’t think I would smile for a long time until I willed myself to visit the orphanage I volunteered one day and found a yellow-haired babe. He reminded me of my nephew. Your father didn’t bother to hear my mother’s pleas. He was only a child Mary. A child! He didn’t deserve to be put to death. Not even the usurper that you Tudors mock so often, did anything of the sort. Seeing into that babe’s eyes reminded me why God put me on this Earth. To do good and I intended to do that by helping your offspring. They are the true hope of England. Not you, or me. We had our chance and we ruined it. Our jealousy, our endless plotting did nothing but drive our precious England to the ground. If anyone can pull it from the ashes, it is them.  
Forgive me, your friend. Now and always, Reginald.”

* * *

Reginald’s worst fears came to pass. By the time that the Queen realized her daughter was gone and ordered the ports to be closed, it was too late. Princess Kathryn was already on her way to Winterfell, to marry the man of her dreams.

* * *

“How dare she?! After everything I did for her.” Mary cried and threw everything she could find on her desk across the room. Everyone was scared to approach her. Everyone except the Queen Dowager of France, Catherine de Medici.

“It is another thing we have in common now. My daughter hardly understood my reasons for marrying her to your nephew, the Prince of Spain. That is why I placed guards outside her door, to avoid her from making the worst mistake of her life and running with some poor block.”

“This is different! England is not France. My daughter didn’t just run away, she defied me. I am the Queen of England. I wear the crown! I am not some Queen Regent or Queen Mother that can be mocked by her daughter-in-law because she thinks she is better than me.”

Catherine frowned but her frown disappeared as she sat down where some of the papers from the Queen’s desk had fallen. “You have every right to be upset but what are you going to do about it? My daughter-in-law will see this as an opportunity. She has my son in her control and her mother, that Guise slut, still controls Scotland.”

“I promised you that I would deal with the Guise and Stuart whore and rest assured, Your Grace, I will deal with them, but this is top priority.”

“Are you really going to execute that poor man? He was your greatest supporter and his letter is compelling. The things your father did-“

Mary interrupted her: “He has no idea what I am going to do to him. He cites Richard III. That usurper killed his nephews in cold blood and hid their bodies under the stairs in the tower and then tried to rape his niece.”

“Or so the Tudor chroniclers say.”

“It is the truth. He spent decades crying for what my father did to his family. He got over it, didn’t he? I didn’t. I was left here with a man who wasn’t brave enough to stand up to my enemies. The only good thing I got from my marriage was my children and I will be damned if I let someone think they can take them from me without facing the consequences. He wants a monster? I will give him a monster. I will give everyone a reason to tremble.” Mary declared.

* * *

Catherine found how serious Mary was when Reginald Pole’s trial came. Catherine was allowed to attend. She had come face to face with a woman who wasn’t afraid of sentencing her enemies to death. Unfortunately, she still let her emotions get the better of her. From what she heard of her sister, the Queen of the North, it ran in her family. _  
And they mock a foreigner, descendant of merchants like me._ Royal women who boasted great ancestries were far too temperamental. As soon as the Queen of England got rid of her daughter-in-law and her mother, Catherine would return to France.

What do these women know about suffering? It was the other thing that differentiated her from these royals. They thought they knew what ordeal was. They hadn’t been raped and humiliated the way she had been when her family’s enemies stormed the convent where she was hiding. She was only a child, but she quickly understood the ways of the world.

Mary, Queen of Scots could have triumphed over the Queen of England. Her other Tudor cousin, the Queen in the North in Winterfell was willing to overlook her pride and her self-righteousness in exchange for a simply deal. Mary Stuart laughed in Elizabeth Tudor’s face and called her a ‘cheat’ and a ‘vile, despicable woman with no honor’. Poor fool. She couldn’t help but pity the royal creature. She believed that everyone had a right to be righteous. Coddled and made to believe that she was the defender of her faith and the rightful queen of the British Isles, she had no concept or understanding of compromise.

* * *

 

“Reginald. My, my, how the mighty have fallen.” Mary said, stepping to his room. It had been the same room that the concubine, Anne Boleyn, had been lodged in for her coronation and three years later when she awaited execution.

“Just like your father. You say one thing but you plot behind your friends’ back. How many times did we imagine ourselves serving one another for the good of realm, for God? How many times, Mary?”

“Your letter was really touching but you failed to make your point. Richard III murdered his nephews and his brother’s councilors so he could have the path clear for him. No one is innocent, Reginald. No one comes to survive this long without our hands being stained with blood. How many heretics did you witnessed being burn in the regions my cousin controlled? How many garnered your sympathy?”

“That was different. You were supposed to be a beacon of hope. You were going to refund the universities, build new libraries, bring back Humanist teachings!”

“I am doing that.”

“At what cost? This is not what your mother would have wanted. She would have wanted you to be a merciful ruler, a woman of God.”

“My mother’s mercy brought her much joy and much sorrow. It made her weak.”

“Being merciful is not weak! Many Kings have gone down in history for their cruelty. You could have been the one exception to that rule. The woman who like the blessed Virgin proves to the world that there is much beauty in forgiveness, and strength in honor.”

“Still the idealist. I always admired that of you, Reginald. When we were kids, you would always chase after me and say that I was too fast for you. I never knew if you were pretending or really slow.  
I did intend to be all of those things. I wanted to give this realm the Queen it deserved by helping those at the bottom but after I married Tommen, I came to view life with a new set of eyes.”

“What happened to you?” Reginald asked. “The Mary, I love would have advocated for this madness.”

“The Mary you love is gone.”

“I refuse to believe that. She is still there. Look at me in the eye and tell me you aren’t disgusted with yourself whenever you look at yourself in the mirror.”

“You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?” Always saying ‘this is right’ ‘this is evil’. But what do you know of evil? You weren’t the one who were sold like a horse and treated like a brood mare and had to pray each night, begging the good Lord not let him take me against my will.”

“I could have helped you Mary. If you had taken Chapuys’ hand-“

“And then what? Living off the good graces of my cousin? A man who didn’t give two hoots about me and whose ambassador only saw an opportunity to make himself the hero, just like my good old father when he snuck up my mother’s bedroom and wooed her with promises of love.”

“He would have found a way. He had Charles’ ear and his sister. He would have convinced them to help you. They would have raised an army for you. With you as the figurehead, you would have been free of your father and your husband.”

“Still the idealist.” She repeated. “But it is your dreams that made mine disappear.” She stated and at this Reginald’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Mary explained. “You wrote that letter about my father. You called him names and made him angry. After that, it is no surprise what they did to your family. I begged him you know. I got down on my knees and asked Tommen ‘save them. Please, tell the archbishop to save them’. He would have slapped me if it wasn’t for his whore calling out to him ‘come to bed, I miss you my star lord.’”

“I didn’t know and I am sorry but two wrongs don’t make a right. This country deserves better, your children deserve better.”

“You are right, they do. As for this country, I will give them the King they deserved starting with you as a severed head.” She said and turned away.

Reginald screamed after her. “Don’t do this Mary! There is still time! You cannot go back to the way things were, but you can make things right! Please, your mother would not have wanted you to do this!”

That last sentence made Mary stop in her tracks as she neared the door. The guard held it open. Reginald did not even try to approach her because he knew what would happen but he still entertained the vain hope that he’d appeal to what was left of her sanity. “Please, do not do this. For your mother. The Queen of Hearts would not have wanted to see her only living child descend into madness like her husband. I know there is still good in you.”

Mary turned to him. All his hopes vanished as he saw the ice in her eyes. There was no goodness left in her, just madness. “What the fuck do you know about my mother?” She asked. He took a step back as she took one forward. He had never heard use foul language before. It scared him. As his back hit the wall she stopped.

“My mother could have done all those things you, Chapuys and all the others asked of me and she didn’t and you know why? Because she was weak! She asked for the King of Scotland’s head instead of his coat so she could send it to my father but she couldn’t bother to behead her husband to save this kingdom from its heretics?”

“Why didn’t she?!” She repeated. “If she loved me so much as she often boasted, why did she risk my own safety.”

“She was trying to protect you, Mary. Your mother would have killed just to save you but it was not the right moment and a part of her felt pity for Anne.”

“What about me? I was her daughter. Her only daughter! I was supposed to be the center of her world. She was just like the rest but you worship her as a saint. Well now you will get to join her and I hope you tell her when you meet her that if it weren’t for her blood in my veins, I would burn all remaining portraits of her.” She said, then wheeled around and left.

Reginald was speechless. What sort of monster had taken over his darling cousin and friend? _Can’t you see, she is not your Mary. She is not even Catherine’s Mary._ He fell to his knees after his cell door was locked again and for the first time in years since he heard of his family’s executions, wept. 

* * *

 William gave out a thin smile as he heard the canons boom. Reginald Pole was dead. His dearest mother had done the unthinkable. “It will only be a matter of time before she does something else. Your mother is smart but not that smart.” His friend, the Duke of Norfolk said.

Was he his friend? He pondered. No, he decided. He was his ally, but unlike his mother, he knew how to make his strongest supporters feel like they shared a personal connection to him. It is the one thing that differentiated him from other politicians as well. Where some would look for others for comfort, he looked at people like the tools that they were.

“My lady mother will not come to her senses until everything she holds dear is taken from her.”

“What do you supposed that we take from her next? You already took her bishop and the soon-to-be queen in the North.”

“Archbishop and Cardinal.”

“Figure of speech.”

“Those don’t work well with me. I deal with reality not with dreams. You want your family to be bestowed the same honor it had when your aunts were Henry VIII’s queens. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” The Duke said.

“Then heed my warning. My lady mother is not a woman you want to cross. If you are going to go ahead and join me, you must do so without a slip of tongue to your wife or anyone else.”

“I do not keep secrets from my wife. She was named after your mother, you know. Mary FitzAlan owes a lot to her, but she owes more to me. Whatever we are plotting, she will follow.”

“She is my mother’s lady-in-waiting and is close to her favorites, Jane Dormer and Susan White. What makes you think they won’t convince her with their endless pity stories about my mother, to switch sides?”

The Duke had no answer to that. William rose, walked to where his friend was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I never forget those who stand by me, Thomas.” He said. “Your brood will reap off the benefits of what you did for England when this is over.”

Again, the Duke was silent. William left his friend’s rooms. He wanted to let his words sink in. The Duke of Norfolk was a money-grubbing, boot-licker fool like the rest of the English courtiers. Whatever he said or did, he did it in the best interests of his family. There was nothing that a man who thought of himself so high wouldn’t do to keep his fortunes safe from ‘new men’.  
Yet, it was thanks to new men that they’d be kept safe.

When he reached his rooms he found his son playing with his uncle, Prince John. “No fair! You always win!”

“It would be very unwise if I let you win every time, nephew.” John said. In response, Alex stuck out his tongue.

“No fair!” He yelled. “I am supposed to be the best. I am the Prince of Wales’ son after all.” His chest heaved up in pride. When he turned, his smile became wider and ran towards his father.

“Daddy!” He was getting big and heavy. _He is definitely going to be a big warrior like his Plantagenet ancestors._ And Targaryen. His dreams had become more vivid -if possible. They revealed who his grandmother’s true father was and who his ancestors were. Far from what the Tudors painted the Plantagenets as lecherous and cruel, they were no different than any other monarch of his century. And they were courageous and not afraid to face their enemies unlike their bastard descendants.

“My boy! How big you are getting. Careful or you will break your poor uncle John’s patience and it is already thin, so you won’t have to try harder.” Alex giggled.

“Ha, ha brother. I knew he got this from you.”

“Hear that, Alex? We have upset uncle John. Poor, poor uncle Johnny.” Alex giggled harder.

William put him down then knelt down and whispered something in his ear. Alex complied and ran away.

“What the hell did you tell him? And since when do you make jokes? You never make jokes and much less about when I am being terrorized by your son.”

“He is a handful. I do make jokes John, but no one is privy to them except my family.” William told him.

“Good God, man. Where does your son get his energy?”

William’s smile didn’t fade off as he remembered his endless nights with Marie.  
“Alex has the best of both sides. Marie and I would play for hours. She wouldn’t let me get him a nurse until it took a toll on. I have never seen anyone so devoted.”

“You are giving yourself very little credit. I have seen how you look at him. Even if you don’t smile, anyone can see that you would do anything for your boy. I am a little jealous.”

“You could have all of that. There is no shortage of princesses for you to pick.” William said, direct as usual.

“I have thought about it. Having what you have. Children, a loving wife but when I remember the place we live in, it becomes harder.”

“Not every marriage is like our mother’s, John.” William said.

“It is not just our mother’s. Father’s too. Before he married mom, he was happily married to that Tyrell girl. She made him happy until grandmother Lannister killed her.”

“Ah, that. Well, not every story is meant to have a happy ending. If you are worried about our mother destroying your happiness, you need not to. She won’t be around much longer.”

“I know and that is what bothers me.” Their gazes were locked. “I have no desire to be part of what you are plotting Will. You are my brother and I have always loved and will continue to love you until the end of time but I also love her.”

“Even after everything she has done?” William asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Even after everything she has done.” John replied calmly then gave him a sad smile. “But I know that the powers that be are wise and that you will be a good ruler. I only ask of you that you show some mercy to her.”

“I will consider it.” William said looking away from his brother’s gaze. John thanked him.

It was hard for him to view his mother other than the monster she had become but John had a point. And a little mercy wouldn’t be so bad. The old ways had died with the first Tudor monarch, Henry VII. The country was getting tired of the religious divisions created by Protestants and Catholics alike. They wanted someone who could navigate the murky waters of the Protestant Reformation started with his grandfather and sped by his uncles and late sister-in-law and still stand strong against the Catholic powers.  
People saw William as the man to do it. He hadn’t miss the way his mother pretended not to be angry every time she went on progress with the royal family and everyone shouted ‘Wales! William! We are all Wales!’ She was their Queen and they flocked to him instead. Her lover was not as patient though. When he heard the crowds’ cries his angry eyes turned to him. William’s reply was in the form of nothing, maintaining his composure and regal bearing while his wife tried to appease her uncle with a kind smile.  
He was the Prince of Wales and soon-to-be-King. He was not afraid of a minor Duke, much less one who shared his mother’s bed.

* * *

 

While Mary’s enemies plotted, she played cards with Philip. “Ace of spades. I win again.”

“That you do. Third in a row. Are you sure you are not cheating?”

“How can I cheat when your emerald eyes distract me?” This made Philip chuckle. As usual, all of her ladies were dismissed save for Susan, Jane Dormer and her cousin, Meg Douglas.

“I should exact a greater payment than the one I demanded yesterday.” She commented.

“You mistake me for a King, Madame. I am afraid, I am not.”

“You are the hero of Germany who saved it from the horde of Infidels. Show your strength to me, my lord. Subdue me like you did with them.”

“Oh, Mary … you do not want to see me at my worst.”

"Ladies, you can leave." Mary told her women. After the door clicked, Philip smirked. Poor Jane Dormer had looked terrified and even blushed when she looked back for just a second and caught his eye. Like most of the Queen's women she thought Philip was attractive and might have an eye for Mary too. After all, in spite of nearing the age of fifty, she still looked as beautiful as the day Philip met her.

"So long to all the Queen's enemies." He whispered in her ear when they were in bed.

Mary smiled, her eyes reflected pure joy but then it faded away when she whispered in his left ear. "Not all of them are gone, my love."

"You worry about the Scots' Queen and her mother? They will be gone. Rumor has it your eldest had the chance of taking her down but he didn't."

"William thinks himself the great warrior but all he does is talk and talk like all of my useless courtiers."

"Then test him. Send him to kill the Queen's mother and if he succeeds, he gets to be rewarded." Philip said.

"I have no desire to reward an insolent son but I will test him and should he fail, I will punish him the best way a man like him can be punished." She said and then whispered something in his ear as he got closer to her and penetrated her again.

Philip laughed. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious." Mary said then moaned when she felt his seed being released into her womb. "Great things have happened under the rule of women. Once I have rid myself of every last one of my enemies, there will be no one left to stand up to me and that will leave the road clear to Jasper's daughters."

"Jasper can barely hold his peace. Your guards had to knock him down to get him out of that stinking bar. What makes you think he will make a good replacement for you when you are gone?"

"He won't. His daughters will."

Philip raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it." Mary said after he rolled off her. "His daughters are infants who can be molded into the perfect princes. When I die, the oldest will be old enough to marry and have offspring of her own and there will be no one to object placing the crown on her head."

* * *

Mary's plans however came to a halt when word arrived from one of her spies that the King of France was dead and the new King of Frances, Charles, wanted the Queen of Scots and her alleged lover, his half-brother, the royal bastard, Sebastian Valois gone from his kingdom and back to Scotland.

That wasn't all. The Queen of Scots' mother was dead. Mary showed Catherine a copy she had made of the letter. Seeing no more reason to stay, she left England but not before Mary made her promise to propose a union to her son between him and her youngest daughter, Princess Joanna. Catherine said she would consider it, Mary accepted her answer. In their business 'consider' was the best thing they could hope her and the closest thing that came to a promise.

"Looks like you won't have to go Scotland after all." She told her eldest son when he was summoned to her private study.

"You wanted me to kill the Queen of Scots' mother?"

"Kill is a harsh word but yes. Luckily nature has been a powerful ally and now that the Stuart girl is heading back to rule her kingdom, the stage is set."

"It will do England no good to underestimate her."

"Why shouldn't we underestimate her? She is an idiot. She has proven time and time again that she is a poor judge of character and besides, even after your sister's betrayal marrying the Prince of Winterfell, Eddard Targaryen-Stark, we still have your aunt Bess who can't wait to see her head roll."

William knew that very well. In his secret correspondence with his aunt Bess, she had told him she hadn't forgotten the way she had been treated by the insolent Queen of Scots.

Mary Stuart was stupid. The typical woman who thought she could do it all, insult and act self-righteous while others who have been through worse than her point out the obvious. A smart person would catch the hint, an idiot like Mary however, would pout and pout like the selfish pampered queen she was.

"There are other ways to get what we want. Mary Stuart is many things but she is ambitious. And she knows how to use her words to discredit us."

"Which is why I have a special ace under my sleeve. Jane dear won't you show our special guest in?"

Jane left and came minutes later with William's cousin, Henry Stuart. "Dearest aunt, you could have warned me ahead of time my royal cousin would be here. I would have worn something more modest."

"I assure you, cousin, it is not your dress that disturbs me but your lack of manners." William told him.

Harry gave him a mischievous grin. "Good to see you too, Will." Harry said and the two men embraced. Harry was John's best friend and had once been Jasper's too before he became a sentimental fool.

"I am glad to see you are in a good mood. How is your mother, Harry?"

"She has her days. She laments that she can't be here but you know how it is impossible to keep her away from father, especially now that Charles has her eye on the ladies."

Mary rose from her chair and went to greet him. She hugged him as well. Will didn't miss the joy in his mother's eyes when she looked at her nephew. He was after all everything that William wasn't. Charming, sweet, and had a way with women -and men too- that nobody ever had. When he was younger, William envied him. Now, he felt nothing but pity. Knowing his mother, Harry was sure to be another pawn in her wicked schemes.

"We better hurry up then. If you are to be successful, you must act quick so you don't miss your brother's future wedding."

"You place too much confidence in my brother. Have you seen him talking to a lady? I have and he is terrible. He puked in front of Bess Talbot's stepdaughter's dress. Don't you remember cousin?" He turned to William.

How could he not? It was last Christmas. Charles Stuart tried to make an impression by speaking about the weather and the new jewel his mother had commissioned that showed her royal ancestry, Tudor and Stuart (through her husband) but as he was about to finish, he felt nauseous and vomited over the poor maiden's dress. Luckily for everyone present, Talbot's new wife was not as strict as people said she was and forgave the 'insult' really quick. Charles however, didn't. The poor boy hadn't dared to show his face in court again after that embarrassing incident.

"I do." William said, his tone made it clear he didn't wish to visit the specifics of that embarrassing episode for Harry's brother.

"You are too much of a bully sometimes, Harry but you are what I need to capture the Queen of Scots' heart."

"Me? Dearest aunt, didn't you listen to what my mother told you last Christmas? The woman is a fool and just because she lost her husband, doesn't mean she suddenly grew up brains in that shallow head of hers. You can't beat stupid. And I have no desire to be made a fool while she sleeps around with God knows how many men."

"Do not be naive, nephew. The Queen of Scots is a woman and like all women, she is easy to figure out." Mary said and both young men grew silent. "Word has arrived that she has landed on Scotland with that boy toy lovers of her, I believe his name is Bash or something. Anyway, on her way she killed one of the men who reputedly poisoned her husband, the late King of France."

"I am well aware of that story. It has been making headlines all over Christendom." Harry said.

"What you do not know is that his blood sprayed all over her gown and to give an impression as the brave queen who can do no wrong except when it comes to defending her loved ones, she arrived to her first Scottish council meeting without taking off that gown." Mary gave a little laugh. "What a dunce! Needless to say, they were shocked by it but not impressed. Especially that heretic Knox. He published another pamphlet denouncing the monstrous reign of women, this time starting with her calling her for the pampered fool she is. She has no friends, only enemies and she is good at winning people over but there is another thing that will win people over more than her smile and that is hunger. When they realize that she is nothing but an uptight bitch, they will flock right back to Knox who will promise them food and to right the injustices of her monstrous reign. That is where you will come in. I have made sure that you and your father go to Scotland representing me. Make it appear like you are ill suited for the job. Fight with him. When she sees that, she will be head over heels for you."

"What about her boy-toy, mother? Won't he protest or use his divination powers?" William said, saying the last words mockingly. Sebastian Valois thought of himself a seer, same as his mother, Henri II's mistress, Diane of Poiters. Neither of them had any idea what true power entailed. William had visions and although he had never embraced his power, he had made good use of it when it was convenient to him.

"He will abandon her. Trust me. Mary, Queen of Scots is a fool but every fool sees reason at one point or another, especially when she is in dire need of an heir to secure the Scottish throne and claim mine." Mary explained to both her son and her nephew. She turned to the latter. She took his hand. "Charm her, enchant her with your stories and your dreams. She will fall and when she does, you leave the rest to me."

"I will expect a great reward after I am widowed." Harry said, his eyes shining with great ambition.

"You will get it. You have my word." Mary promised him then said her goodbyes. William wished his cousin the best then turned to his mother. "Brilliant, isn't it? We will finally rid ourselves of the Stuart problem in a way even my father could not have anticipated." Mary told him.

"Your problem."

"What?"

"It will be your problem mother, not mine. Do you think I am deaf to what is being rumored at court-"

"You would do better than believe hearsay. I thought you smarter than that." Mary said with that tone she reserved for him and her rivals.

"I am smart which is why I am not a fool to dismiss them like the Stuart woman will when she hears her wise-men's council that Harry is an obvious threat to her." William said back.

"What is that you want, William? A medal for your intelligence? A new dukedom?"

"No, mother. I already have a dukedom, and earldom and the princedom of Wales which were given to me because they are my birthright as your firstborn. What I do want is for you to start listening to your councilors and stop this madness before it goes too far. You got your wish. The French bitch is dead, so is Reginald Pole and Thomas Cranmer and countless others. How many more have to die?"

"It is not my wish to hurt anybody. I simply do this to protect you."

"John might believe your lies, Jasper did once but I am different."

"Yes, you are always better than me. I am just an idiot."

"Those games will not work with me. If you want to be a queen of the people, one who brings the golden age that was heralded at your birth, then be one. Otherwise, you will end up just like your late daughter-in-law."

"Do not lecture me on what I must do. You want to see me die, is that it? You can't wait for me to die so you can wear this crown!"

"Enough with this self pity of yours, Your Majesty! That is not what I want. I want what is best for the realm and I believe so do you! But you have gone so far off the deep end that you no longer care to do what is right. Mark my words, if you take me out of the line of succession in favor of my nieces, it won't be me who suffers the consequences." William said lastly. He turned around and started walking away when his mother stopped him.

"I wear the Crown, William. Do not forget that. Your family's rise and everyone who carries my blood is because of me."

"I know." He said then resumed his walking and left. He thought about what his youngest brother said. His mother was on her way to becoming another mad queen like their great-grandfather Aerys II, and their grandmother, Cersei I. _I do not want to hurt anyone._ He thought. It felt odd for him to think such thoughts. He had always been the strong one, the one who took it upon himself to make sure his family was protected, even from itself. But now, as he moved closer and closer to dethroning his mother, he couldn't help but feel guilty and powerless.  
 _So I get the crown. Then what? There is no guarantee I won't turn like her._ It wasn't the Targaryen blood that scared him, it was his Tudor ancestry. No Tudor monarch had ever been sane. The first one nearly went insane after his wife died. If it weren't for his only remaining heir, he would have killed as many people as he attributed to his predecessor.

That night, he conveyed his fears to Marie Eleanor. She told him that when she was a little girl she dreamed of marrying a handsome prince who would make her happy. She knew he was that prince the minute she laid eyes on him.

"We said we weren't going to lie to each other." William told her as she placed her hand on his naked chest.

"It is not a lie. I knew straight away you were the man for me when I saw you."

"We are royals Marie. You would not say the same if I were a pauper." William said.

"Maybe but we will never know that, will we? We are what we are and what we are is a man and a woman who love each other deeply." She said and kissed his lips softly. "You have told me your dreams. You can see what others can't."

"I come from a family of sycophants and psychopaths who've killed, tortured and betrayed one another to get what they wanted. How can I have any hope?"

"You said that you used to draw when you were little." 

"Yes, until the new governess my father hired took my drawings away and said I had to behave less ninny." It was one of the many things he couldn't forgive his late father for. 

_"But I want to draw! Uncle Eddie gets to draw whatever he wants and his uncle never says 'no' to him!" William shouted at his father._

_"Your uncle's uncle is a greedy, self-serving man who lets him do whatever he wants so he can control him when he is older. Do you understand? Do you remember what we talked about?"_

_William nodded and mouthed a small "Yes, daddy." Then his gaze dropped. His father cupped his chin and made him look up again._

_"You are our firstborn. One day it will be you who will be the head of our family. What will people say when they see our son drawing rainbows and unicorns? And not even good drawings." He called for his governess to get one of his many drawings then showed it to him. "What the hell is this? A three headed red dragon with love signs?" His father loved. "You know this is the Targaryen symbol, right?" William nodded. "The Targaryen Queen stole your grandmother's crown who stole mine and took everything my family held dear. If it weren't for your grand-uncle Tyrion, she would have burned me too. Why would you draw this?"_

_William looked down at his shoes again after his father took his fingers off his face but his angry voice made him face him again. "I am sorry daddy. I don't know why I drew it. I just wanted to try something new." But his father barely heard him, he tore up his drawing and told him to go back to his room and be more serious._

Of course it was all a lie. William had lied to his father about the drawing. He had seen it, in his dreams. He dreamed of his father when he was a young man, in love with Margaery and then the scene changed to him being shocked at her death after seeing the Great Sept of Baelor the Blessed explode. But he couldn't tell his father the truth. This was right after his grandfather married for the sixth time and although his new wife had convinced him to let his mother see her children again, his father was still in charge of his education. And drawing was one of the few things that his parents happened to agree on.

_"Hush, sweetie. Look at me. You are a Tudor and a Lannister, and a descendant of Plantagenet and Trastamara dynasties. Every monarch in our line has stayed on the throne because of his prowess."_

_"B-but ... I like it. I want to do it mommy." It was the first time his mother saw him cry and he could tell she wasn't pleased._

_"William. You are my son and I love you but you need to start acting more responsible. You have been slacking on your studies. Your father is doing this because he loves you. I love you too and I want what is best for you."_

_"But mommy!"_

_"No buts! And stop crying, I won't have your grandfather see you crying when he visits here. Can you imagine what he will tell the other kids after he sees you crying?" She asked him and William didn't want to answer her._

_"He will say, have you met my grandson Will? All he does is cry and cry like a little girl. His sister Kathryn is younger than him and she never cries.' Is that what you want? The other kids will laugh and pick at you and your father and I won't be there to help you every time."_

William never drew again. He never told his parents any of his needs again. He became the perfect courtier, the perfect lord, a boy any royal parent could be proud to call their own.  _But even that was not enough for them._

"If I were to let my mother live, what would I become? Edward III let his mother live, she never gave him problems but my mother is not like most women."

"It is natural you feel guilt and be afraid. She is a hard woman to deal with but if you kill her, then you will lose yourself. Henry VIII proclaimed he was happy but he wasn't and every time he killed someone, he slipped further and further into insanity, the same will happen to you." Marie said. She put a cheek on his hand and turned his face to her again. "You can't let yourself turn like her."

"I can't forgive what she has done. She killed my father, she killed her friend and for all I know, she is capable of killing you too to get what she wants."

"That is on her, not you. Let God judge her when her time comes. If you want to be the King the people want, show you are better than her. If you kill her, the Stuarts, the Valois and the other dynasties won't need much to convince the people the Tudors are a cursed line. If your grandfather had killed your mother, half of Europe wouldn't have hesitated to launch an invasion on England. It would have been the end of the dynasty for sure."

"This is different. My mother cannot go unpunished."

"You don't have to forgive her, you know. You just have to make it look like you do." Marie pointed out. William grinned at her. "I am half Hasburg. My family didn't get where it now is by playing nice. Give the people what they want. Show them that you are merciful to your mother, and let her spend her days in Hudson."

William didn't reply right away. When he did, he promised her the same thing he promised his youngest brother, that he would think about it.

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter 4. Just one chapter to go and the story and series of "Hearts Beneath the Ocean" is finished. I took some inspiration from the South Park movie with Charles Stuart. Those of you who have seen the movie, will have clearly spotted that by now :)**


	5. Burying the Past and Looking To the Future

_“My dearest friend, if you don’t mind_  
I’d like to join you by your side  
where we can gaze into the stars  
and sit together,  
now and forever  
for it is plain  
as anyone can see   
we are simply meant to be.”  
  
**~Jack and Sally’s song from the Nightmare before Christmas**

The North had risen up against their Queen for a third time in a row. It was getting harder for Mary to keep up appearances. Much less for Philip to justify his stay in England. His family had written to him, specifically the Princess of Wales’ mother, telling him that he should be ashamed of his actions. Philip didn’t listen to her and tossed the letter into the fire. But then came the day when he was asked by Mary to travel South, near the port of Dover where a group of rebels were staging a coup in her son’s name.

“He is not very bright, is he?” Philip told Mary before he left. She grinned.

“You do not want me to kill him do you? Unless you intend to do to my cousin what you did to your other daughter-in-law.”

“You are far too bold, Philip. I would never harm any in my family. Much less poor, defenseless women.”

Philip wanted to laugh at that. His cousin was anything but defenseless. She knew how to use her wit and her beauty to her and William’s advantage.

“If you leave her alone, I will leave your boy alone.”

“It helps if you think of it as a game. Bring me the rebel leaders so I can place their heads on spikes in the Tower of London and I will reward you and your cousin.” Mary told him, kissing his cheek.

“You are going to be my death Mary but I will die a happy man to get more smiles out of you.” Philip said then left.

As he arrived at the small church, he was surprised to see the royal army deserting him. Inside the church, there wasn’t any congregation or priest but a group of dark cloaks.

The Duke asked what was going on. He wasn’t given a reply. Jaime Lannister told the guards to seize him. Being a seasoned warrior, he unsheathed his sword and killed the first one but he was quickly overpowered by the dozen that beat him down to a bloody pulp.

“King’s slayer, I killed your son. I can kill you too. Let’s stop this farce. I challenge you to single combat.”

Jaime didn’t smirk, neither did he rejoice in seeing this bloody wretched. He was done with vengeance, but for his grandson’s sake, and his other kin, he would stain his hands with the blood of royalty once more.

“Are you afraid? I have been in battle with men stronger and younger than you. Let us fight like before your useless son outlawed trials by combat. Come on. Don’t you want to slay the man who killed your bastard?”

Jaime neared him. “My grandson wants you dead. He asked these men to stab you until there wasn’t a single drop of blood left in your body. I changed the orders and told them to roughen you up.” He paused. “Before they finish you off, I want you to confess that you and that woman killed my son.”

Philip laughed. He spat blood at the King’s slayer’s boots. In response, Jaime slapped him across the face then grabbed him by his collar and punched him, then dropped him.

Philip laughed again. “We forced him to drink poison then as he lay dying we sat him on one of the armchairs so he could see Mary and I make love. He begged us to stop when we finished. Mary walked up to him and told him ‘this is how real men make love. I have waited for this for so long’. She gestured to me and I took the dagger from the floor that had been on my belt and stabbed him repeatedly.”

Philip barely had any energy. Damn his age. It was finally getting to him. His muscles were not what they once were, able to withstand as much as he could from his enemies.

“Are you going to deliver the blow? From the back? Hmm? Just like you desecrated your office when you killed your king. Backstabber would be a better nickname for you.”

“I have been shamed throughout my entire life. The last things that I heard that old man saying was ‘burn them all’ over and over before he told me to bring my father so he could burn him. Do not mistake courage with blind obedience. I have sworn many vows throughout my entire life, none ever felt true unlike the one I am about to make to you now.” He gestured to one of his grandson’s soldiers to step forward. To Philip’s surprise, it was William.

“The devil himself.” Philip chuckled. “Are you going to follow in your grandfather’s footsteps, Your Highness?”

William took off his cloak and asked for his sword. Jaime gave it to him. He whispered in his ear “do not miss” then left the room. He heard the Duke’s screams as he locked it. Not even the cold winds were strong enough for most of the congregation assembled on the small church to ignore them.

* * *

When Mary found out about her lover’s fate, she became hysterical. She told her captain of the guard to assemble and put on a special gown with breastplate on top. She was no longer a queen defending her throne, but a warrior queen fighting for survival.

 _They want a monster. I will give them a monster._ She thought but before she made her way to the field she was met with her father-in-law and her eldest grandson, who told her that she would be put under protective custody.

“Have you gone mad? I am the Queen! I was anointed with the holy oils!”

“You are no longer the Queen. Parliament has a right to depose any King … or Queen who violates the oath he or she swears at the coronation.” William said, his expression completely neutral.

Mary turned to Jaime Lannister. “You did this. You wanted to take revenge ever since Tommen died. You always blamed me for our troubles.”

“I blame you for what you did to my son, not what he did to you. I was against it and tried to talk sense into it, pointing out the obvious that you are a bigger bitch than his mother ever was or ever could be.” Jaime said, not afraid of what she would do. He had been in the presence of a mightier snake. After everything he had seen and everyone he had killed, nothing frightened him anymore. He knew what he was and like he told one of his enemies decades ago, he would do just about everything to protect his family. If that meant killing one of their own, then so be it.

“It is unbecoming of Your Majesty to be this distraught. You will be held in custody until it is safe for you to travel with the royal family.” William said stepping forward, his hand immediately went to a sword he had on his belt.   
  
Mary saw specs of blood in it. She wanted to cry but she refused to. She was the granddaughter of Isabella and Ferdinand, she was not going to let her enemies see her as weak. But she did say: “I wear the crown. It is my right. I am the King and his true wife, his only wife’s daughter! Nobody gets to be King unless I die. It is meant to be for life.”

“It is but things change. But if that is what you desire, your death can be arranged.” William said, not feeling pained in the slightest by being so blunt. He was tired of hypocrisy. It felt like he was taking a huge weight off his chest.

He destroyed his mother’s lies with harsh truths. Truths that she was unable to accept. She turned to her guards who looked completely beaten. Surrendering themselves to the new regime, they stepped away and let Williams guards and his grandfather take her to her private chambers.

* * *

William had what he wanted. The throne, his family was secure but he still had one thing to do.

“Mother.” His mother did not acknowledge him. William sighed. “I am sorry.”

That made her turn.

“I saw how father treated you. I tried to help you but …” No, enough excuses. “I didn’t want to. Because I hated you. Every time I saw you I was disgusted. I wished that Kathryn Parr and every other lady, including aunt Bess was my mother. I still hate you, a part of me wants to kill you and watch you suffer for everything you’ve done.” Tears slipped past his eyes.

“But I chose not to. Not because I wanted to be loved, or for divine absolution but because you … for all that you’ve done … for all that you intended to do to me and my family … you are still my mother.” _And Goddamn you, I still love you!_ He didn’t need to say it for Mary saw the truth in his eyes as more tears fell from his eyes. She was crying too but she dared not approach for fear of what she’d do. There was a darkness in her that was threatening to consume her. Even after she lost Philip, accepted her deposition and Reginald’s visit, she still felt that darkness within her.

“You and I will never be friends. You lost your chance to be my mother a long time ago just as I lost my chance to be your son and protector. But I want you to know that as long as I live no harm will come to you.”

“William …” She said before he left, forcing him to turn to her. “… what about the Princesses? They are your nieces.”

“No harm will come to them from me, mother. But … I cannot the same for Jasper. He has proven himself unable to look after himself. He can’t be trusted to look after them.”

“I agree with you there. But he is still their father. If there is one thing you should take from me is that when your father kept you and your siblings from me, I nearly lost my mind. If it weren’t for your last step-grandmother, I would have lost it much sooner.”

William nodded. Albeit, he promised nothing. Mary took it as a sign that he’d consider it and that was good enough for her.

* * *

She didn’t attend her son’s coronation. She didn't want to hear the cries of those who had once been her people, cheer the new King and Queen. _The crown was mine. I was Henry VIII's daughter. His only true heir. It was my birthright!_ And they took it. It was not fair. But that was her life since the beginning. _Would that I had been born a boy._ If she had only been born the right sex, none of this would have happened.

Weeks later she received the news of her half-sister’s arrival. To her surprise, Lizzie still sported European fashions.

“You have no idea what I’d do for my family.” Elizabeth told her half-sister. “You had your beauty. You had your youth. You used them wisely as my mother did but you forgot something more important.”

“What is that, dear sister of mine?” Mary asked the Queen of the North.

Elizabeth smiled. “Your wit, your intelligence. The things that all women must possess if she wants to survive.” Mary laughed at that. A cold laugh, not the kind, gentle one that had graced her lips when she had been Elizabeth’s only protector, before she married Tommen Lannister. “You could have gone down in history as England’s greatest monarch. Your faults do not lie in the man you chose to be your lover but in not weighing on the people that would bring you down.”

“You were never good at the art of conversation, Elizabeth. Even if that is what you loved telling people. I am sure the North bought it and so did my eldest daughter. Lovely creature. She loved to live in fairy tales just like you.”

“You speak of her as if she were dead.” Elizabeth commented, sitting down, facing her. “I am truly sorry for what your son did. I didn’t want to be part of it, you must surely must have been aware of it with my visit. Otherwise, why would I have bothered crossing the narrow sea?”

“Poor at conversation but good at making a point when you don’t try hard enough to sound like a boring intellectual.” Mary said, finally turning to face her sister. They both shared a laugh at her last comment. “I missed how I made you laugh, Lizzie.”

“And I missed you. The North hasn’t taken away the lioness part. I am and always will be a loyal subject of the House of Tudor.”

Mary gave her a mild smile. “I tried you know. I tried very hard to love him. The first time that he took me, I was so happy. I would have preferred someone like Philip but I was content with being married. He had just lost his mother and I thought … Well, I thought I could help him but I was wrong … as always.”

Elizabeth’s voice softened. “I think if you and Tommen weren’t always so busy being stuck in the past, you two might have been happy.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I tried to make him happy, Lizzie. I read to him from his heretical books, and I partook in his masses and I even put up whenever he mentioned his glorious wife, Margaery Tyrell but it became too much and then I got pregnant and I just couldn’t take it. If it weren’t for Kathryn, having something of me and not him, I would have thrown myself from the window.” She revealed.

“The past is a dangerous ocean. It is terrifying, beautiful at first but terrifying nonetheless. Before you know it, you find no way from getting to the surface and you drown.” Elizabeth said, remembering something her stepdaughter-in-law and niece, Kathryn, told her after she heard of the Duke of Bavaria’s death.

“William came in some time ago and told me that he hated me. I wanted to tell him that I hated him too. I lied to myself when I prayed every day, hoping that he’d live and not end up like my mother or your mother’s miscarriages but as he grew, it became clear that I couldn’t handle his face. He wasn’t mine, not even Tommen’s.”

“What stopped you from doing it?” Elizabeth asked, curious as to what could have stopped her sister from unleashing her fury at another human being, even when that other human being was her son. The Mary she knew, even before she married  Tommen, wouldn’t have been afraid of giving her enemies a piece of her mind.

“Tears. What our mothers always preached were women’s strongest weapon. William has always been strong, pig-headed, stubborn, arrogant. He has never let others, much less, me see a softer side of him. Seeing him before me like a nervous wreck, I remembered I was a child and my mother told me to be strong and remember about my grandparents, the Catholic Kings, Isabella and Ferdinand.” She said and gave a short pause.  
“I did a lot of terrible things. I am not sorry for any of it except what I did to my son. He was supposed to be my pride and joy and I just looked at him like he was another wretched man, one that I didn’t bother to take into regard when I plotted with Philip.”

Another pause ensued.

“After I realized this, I wanted to hug him but I quickly abstained myself from it. We are a dead family. That is our legacy to our children. We are not meant to be happy. I told my late cousin’s ambassador that I was the unhappiest lady in Christendom. I was right. I am unhappy, but it is not just I that have become cursed. Every one of us, is meant to know nothing but struggle.”

“That is our business. No need to make a big drama out of it. That has always been your problem, Mary. Where others have seen it as normal, you see it as something that only you are burdened with and that nobody but you can carry it. You do good things because you feel you must or else you won’t be rewarded in heaven. You preach the gospel out of obligation not out of want.”

“That is not true.”

“Isn’t it? Since I was little it was always ‘I am doing God’s work.’ Every time you didn’t get your due -because God knows that Mary must always receive her due-“

“Now you are being inconsiderate.” Mary said but Elizabeth went on, not bothered by her half-sister’s interruption.

“-or else she will cry to the heavens ‘I am so humble. So you saw the pope and visited some place else. That doesn’t make you better’ If you were that person, then you’d be asking everyone to kiss your feet. You are like an animal and believe me, it hurts me to say it but it is the truth. You are an animal Mary. A poor attempt at humanity is all I see when I look at you. I am glad that Kathryn had the help of cousin Reginald to run away to Winterfell, or else, she’d become a sadder copy of you.”

“Is that why you’ve come? To mock me. Your side won. Just let me be!”

“No, Mary. I won’t because you are my sister and you will always be my sister and whether you want to get it through your thick fucking skull, I will always be there to point out your mistakes.”

“You won’t because my son is likely to execute me.”

“Oh stop it with the waterworks, Mary!” Elizabeth said, blowing a short fuse on her pathetic older half-sibling. “He won’t and you know it, so shut your mouth and listen for once and don’t make that face or else you will be thrown across the wall. Just because you play the part of the ‘poor, silly woman’ doesn’t mean that everyone will believe it. William III hired the best guards and his wife’s ladies don’t have patience for idiots like you who have wretched faces.”

Elizabeth’s words caused a strong impact on her. The former Queen stopped making faces. There were no more tears springing from her eyes or ugly expressions.

“You have been given the opportunity to play a role as the King’s mother in important functions. That is your punishment. To have everyone stare at you as they stared at our ancestor, Isabella Capet after her lover was executed and she demoted. It is funny how history gets to repeat itself but I guess that is how it goes with England’s monarchies. We are bound to repeat ourselves. Hopefully, William will put an end to our ancestors’ stupidity.” Elizabeth rose. She thought about embracing her sister but then decided not to. She was a good hypocrite, but not the kind to go over the edge. Her sister would suffer until the end of her days, being remembered as a poor attempt of female monarchy, paraded as her son’s trophy. It was a sad end for England’s first Queen, but one nobody deserved more than Mary Tudor.

Elizabeth nodded at her then left, without saying farewell. She did not need to. They both knew they’d see each other again.

**~o~**

As the King’s mother, Mary’s tasks included receiving ambassadors. Albeit, with her daughter-in-law, Marie Eleanor present. The King’s royal consort was the first one they acknowledged, and bowed to the lowest. Then they’d turned to Mary who would force herself to play the gracious hostess.

This was a fate worse than death. But one she had been forsaken to since her mother refused to take up arms against her husband.

**~o~**

Mary Tudor asked Susan and Jane Dormer to accompany her to the place where Philip was buried. _Wretched, miserable, leeches. Disgusting traitors!_ She thought. She knelt before the altar. There beneath it, at the church where he had been slain, his effigy lay. His family had abandoned him. The Habsburgs, who were related to him by marriage, didn’t bother to send their condolences. They laughed and wrote about how he died a miserable lecher.

Philip! Did she love him? She had asked herself that many times. Now she was sure, she did _.  
I should have told you I loved you. I should have listened to you._

Jane Dormer and Susan White said nothing as they heard their mistress sob. They had seen how her eyes lighted, first with lust and ambition and then with love, when she had been with the Duke of Bavaria and Count Palatine. He was her everything. When she heard of his death, she had become hysterical.

She wished that her father had died earlier, that her brothers had not lived as long so she could have seized power and would never have to deal with that Protestant bitch, Jane Grey. That Grey whore had bewitched Jasper and turned him against her. The only good thing she did for her was give her two beautiful granddaughters. Two princesses who would never become Queens.   
She had tried to show the world that she, a woman, could be as great as the men in her family. _If I had been born in Spain, they would have praised me._ But this was England. Nobody would sing praises to her. She would go down in history as the one who was bested by yet another boy. Elizabeth was right. She was Isabella Capet. Like their ancestor, she had been betrayed by her eldest son.  
If she had been younger, she would have given Philip another child. She couldn’t even have the company of their child. William had taken her again. _Just like his father. He takes and takes!_  
No, Mary decided after her anger subsided. William wasn’t like his father. He was like his strongest Tudor and Targaryen ancestors. Conniving, two faced, and patient. He was going to make a good King, no doubt. _  
At least he loves his family._ Nobody could deny that. Even the dumbest person could see he was entirely devoted to them. _And he loves my daughter._ He had raised Joanna like his own. For that, Mary would be eternally grateful. But she still wished she could have given Philip a second child. One that she could keep with her, who would remind her of happier days.

Jaime Lannister walked into the Church. He cleared his throat. The silver, little gold chains could barely be seen because of his black clothes. He was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch but still played an important role in Western politics. When Mary and her two main ladies turned to face him, he gave them a sympathetic nod.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it enough you took the Duke from me and helped my son take my crown?”

“It wasn’t your crown to begin with. And you forget that you took my son from me.”

Mary gave him a cold smile. “You were better without him. Face it, you hated him just as much as I did. You could barely stand the sight of him.”

“What I thought of him is none of your business. He was my son, the only thing that remained of the woman I loved. If it weren’t for my grandson having the common sense his parents lacked, I would not be here. Your children are still with you. Mine are all gone. I barely felt close to Joffrey but he was my son and I had to watch Cersei cradle him after he died of poison. I cradled my daughter Myrcella after she died, of poison as well and I was thankful that I wasn’t there to see you and your lover kill my son.”

“Your son took my happiness away.”

“I know but he was my son and you killed him.” He got nearer. Her ladies put themselves between him and their mistress but a word from Mary made them move.

“I hope that you live long and you never know the pain I have known.” Jaime said. Their faces were now inches away. He turned but then faced her back and added: “Jasper is getting there. His daughters are the only thing that are keeping them sane. But imagine if someone were to take his joy away from him. There is nothing I would do for my family. If you were to entertain thoughts of grandeur and glory, I would take your bastard by the hair and toss her across the room and then give her to the lowest of the low so they can have their way with her.”

“You are a man without honor.”

“That I am. But I am also a concerned grandfather with nothing to lose facing a woman who is nothing without her precious bastard. Heed my warning, my lady. I don’t wish to stain my hands with the blood of an innocent child but I will if you continue to play your games.”

After he left, Jane Dormer said that he was a terrible man, while Susan told her friend she should appeal to the King so he could forbid Jaime Lannister from visiting England. Mary thanked them for comforting her, knowing that they truly cared for her well-being but there was nothing she could do. What her son did had to be approved by Parliament first. Even when he knew how to force their hand, it had to appear like it was all legal. There was no way that the English would forbid the King’s grandfather from visiting him. In spite of his sins, he had proved himself as Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and he was well respected throughout Christian Europe and Westeros.

When Mary returned to Whitehall, she opened one of her favorite books, Plato’s Republic and began to read until she heard a knock in her door.

“Yes?” She asked, not bothering to ask her ladies to answer the door. She was tired of asking them. To her surprise, it was the voice of her eldest grandson.

She told the guards to let him in. He came with a personal guard. Even William doesn’t trust me. She remembered Jaime Lannister’s threat. As if I would kill my grandson.

“What do you want my little prince? Come to show off your ducal crown?” He had a ducal crown with diamonds and rubies that told her he had just been invested as Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall and Lord of Snowdonia.

Prince Alexander shook his head. “My father says that the King of Spain has grown ill and that he thinks his wife is a witch and he is seeking a divorce.”

“That sounds interesting. But it is not a tale a child like you should be interested in. Furthermore, you shouldn’t believe anything you hear.” Mary said, not caring about her cousin Philip’s second wife. She was curious as to why her grandson did though.

“It is true. I know it. And it matters a lot to me because I told her before she married cousin Philip that I will marry her someday.”

Mary knit her brow. “What? Dear child, she is older than you!” What madness had gotten into her grandson’s head.

“I don’t care. She is not that much older than you and I have dreamed of her. In my dreams I marry someone beautiful and graceful. It is her. I know it is. Who else could it be?”

“Alex, when I was your age, I had dreams too. I dreamed that I would marry a fair Prince and be Queen. Dreams don’t come true. I am sorry to break it to you but that is the truth.”

“Mine do, lady grandmother and you and lady mother don’t believe me but I am going to tell daddy to ask for her hand in marriage after Philip gets his annulment. His father kept pope Clement VII under a leash like a dog so many popes since, don’t like his family but they have no choice. Spain controls them. The pope will grant him the annulment, and I will get a new wife when I become four and ten.”

Mary couldn’t help but laugh at that. She found his logic funny. “Alex, you don’t know what the future will hold. I am sure your father already has a good bride in store for you.”

“But I don’t want anyone but her. I dreamed about her!”

“Alex, your father knows what is best and if your mother has already said no, then you must obey. I know you must have been enchanted with her when you saw her, but she is not the only pretty girl you will meet. There are plenty of fish in the sea for you to pick.”

The new Prince of Wales looked unhappy. “But I want her. I love her.”

The way he said it made Mary smile a genuine smile. She opened her arms but his guard stopped her, reminding her that she wasn’t allowed to touch her grandchildren in private. She lowered her arms and told her grandson to look at her. “I promise you, that when you grow up you will marry someone beautiful and kind and you will make her very happy.”

“How do you know that? You just said that nobody can know the future.”

“Nobody but God can but … I am sure of it because you are a sweet boy and I know you want what is best for England your future bride.”

Alexander smiled. Before his guard could tell him ‘no’, he ran into his grandmother and gave her a hug, then a kiss to her cheek, then ran back to stand next to his guard.

Mary was touched by her grandson’s kindness.

“I will be good to my bride, lady grandmother and to England. But I stand by what I said. My dreams do come true and I will marry her someday.” He said then told his guard to leave so he could see his father and tell him what he just told his lady grandmother.

“What a curious child.” Susan told her friend.

He was, but there was much wisdom to be found. He was kind and charming, and not afraid to take what he wanted. He was insightful like William, but lacked his coldness. After he left her, Mary found herself feeling much better. That little boy had taken her sadness away. The days no longer seemed dreadful.

 _This is my role. To be the trophy Queen. To be like Cleopatra, had she not taken her life. A ridiculed subject._ She no longer cared. _They can humiliate me all they want._ It was fun while it lasted -she told herself.

* * *

King Alexander’s daughter ascended to the throne, feeling encouraged by her grand-aunt, stepmother to the aging ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Eddard, the First of his name, Targaryen. Elizabeth Tudor had seen many Tudor kings and queens undone by their passions. She was relieved to see the last two reigns be relatively peaceful in comparison to the two that preceded them.

Alexander I didn’t berate his wife for not giving him healthy sons. She did her best and like with the King of Spain, Philip II, she failed. But Alexander forgave her by giving her what her heart desired, and making sure their daughters grew to be strong and independent.

As Mary Elizabeth was anointed with the holy oils on her breast and forehead, her grand-aunt, smiled, feeling pride. _This was one will be cunning._ She had both of her namesake’s intense ambition. Her eyes also shined with ferocity.

“I present to you Mary Elizabeth, the First of her name. Long may she reign.”

Everyone cried “long may she reign” followed by “God bless the Queen, our anointed sovereign!”

“You are a Queen.” Elizabeth told her great grand-niece. It seemed surreal that she was still standing when nearly all of her family was gone. “Your father and grandfather would have been so proud.” So would your mother. Mary Elizabeth’s mother was a mother hen when she was a child. She wanted her to be a lady and was angry every time Mary Elizabeth’s father and grandfather encouraged her to visit the soldiers’ camps, and listen to war tales from her great-great grandfather, the aging Jaime Lannister, lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. King Alexander had taken his wife’s death hard. His father stressed the need to remarry so he could finally give the dynasty a male heir but Alexander refused. When William III passed away, Alexander became King. His reign was short.  
He was happy to leave the crown to his eldest daughter.

At the coronation reception, England’s new Queen Regnant, was surrounded by her surviving kin. Her aunts, ladies Jane and Frances Grey. Her grand-uncle Prince Jasper’s twin daughters who had married powerful Earls. There was also the Prince of Dragonstone, Jaeherys Targaryen and his wife, Amelia Mormont. Jaeherys was King Eddard and Kathryn Tudor-Lannister’s eldest son. Like his parents, he had red hair but with a white strip of hair in the middle that made many think that he was magical. His skin was fair and his eyes a bright green like his mother’s.  
Elizabeth’s grandson by her eldest son, lord George Targaryen. He had been a good conversationalist during their voyage. When they arrived, he turned his attentions to the beautiful women in his cousin’s court. Like his namesake, Elizabeth’s uncle, he was a ladies’ man, and like him, he was also handsome.

Mary Elizabeth surrounded herself with the best minds in the country, and the most powerful people in Christendom and Westeros. She turned to Elizabeth. “It is a beautiful thing but the real fun is about to begin.” Her eyes pointed to those below. “They will compete against each other to see who controls me and they will each present to me the highest bidder for my maidenhood. I have already told them, that I am married to England and that only God can decide who I will wed.”

“You are far too shrewd. You must never speak your thoughts aloud, not even to me. Trust no one. It will be safer that way. Always look out for number one but make everyone believe that you are doing it in the country’s interest.”

“If I didn’t know better dearest aunt, I say that you covet my seat.”

Elizabeth chuckled. “If I were younger, I would not hesitate to overthrow you but alas, my marriage to Jon spoiled that.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad exchange. You got to be Queen in the North and then rule Westeros in your husband’s absence.” Mary Elizabeth said.

“It was a gratifying experience but like all things, it came to an end.” Elizabeth Tudor said. “The last advice I will give you before I leave you to dance with those handsome men below is watch for those who won’t wait until you are dead. Once they sense the sun is setting, they will flock to the next in line and they still start mocking you. Never let them see you at your weakest point. Show them the painted face, the witty lady, and give the people the smiling royal. Otherwise, they will eat you alive.”

Mary Elizabeth thanked her for her advice then turned to the play that was being staged in her honor. _She seems calm._ Perhaps that was why her half-sister failed. Among other things. Elizabeth’s half-sibling, Mary Tudor was ruled by her passions. She believed the crown was hers simply because of who her parents were. _Mary, this could all have been your glory if you just had some common sense._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this fic. This is the last of the series Hearts Beneath the Ocean. I hoped you enjoyed the ride and happy new year in advance. May 2017 be better!**


End file.
